Getting Over and Moving On
by Countess Calliope
Summary: Ginny Weasley begins her 6th year at Hogwarts. The man she loves finally loves her too. But what could complicate love more than lust for a certain Slytherin boy? It's my first fanfic so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
**

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley awoke on a Saturday morning before the sun rose. She groaned loudly and stretched.

"It is so wrong to be up this early on a Saturday morning." She said aloud looking at the clock next to her four poster bed. It read 6:30. With no chance of falling back asleep she got out of bed, showered, dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seated at the Gryffindor Table was Harry Potter, eating a piece of toast and looking slightly upset.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing up this early?" she asked taking a seat across from him and pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ginny." He smiled quickly and took a bite of toast.

"Couldn't sleep I guess." She replied taking a drink of her juice.

"Me too." He answered simply. He sighed then took another bite of toast.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem kinda upset." Ginny asked concerned.

"Nothing in particular. I was just thinking about everything that has been happening lately." He paused and looked up at Ginny. She nodded reassuringly. "I mean I didn't even think I would come back to Hogwarts this year. But yet here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you came back, Harry. This year wouldn't have been the same without you." She smiled and reached for his hand. "And Harry," she began looking away from him, "I want you to know that I'm okay with everything that happened last year. I understand why we can't be together. I don't blame you for wanting to keep me safe."

"Thank you for understanding, Ginny." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. " But I am sorry for it."

"Don't worry about it."

A couple of minutes later, Ron and Hermione came down to breakfast hand in hand and sat down at the table next to Harry. Ginny talked to the trio for a while longer before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, but she knew being alone would be good about now.

"If it isnt the littlest weasel." a voice said from behind her. She turned around and found Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall next to the doors leading into the Great Hall.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she responded, her eyes narrowing.

"Now, now weasel, you should respect your elders." He replied looking her over. She had grown at least a half a foot since the last year and her body had developed quite nicely. Her red hair fell in gentle waves framing her face. And her brown eyes sparkled. Draco was shocked to find that he actually found her beautiful.

" You may be my elder, but you could never make me respect you." she said while watching him look her over. She crossed her arms over her chest. She brought her eyes up to his face and saw that it was much more handsome than it had been before. His eyes were no longer a cold gray color, but were now a sparkling silver. His almost white blond hair was shorter than it used to be and contained no gel. She was surprised by his change in appearance and wondered what had caused it. He no longer looked evil, he actually looked nice almost. But of course this was Draco Malfoy, he could never be nice.

"Like what you see Weasley?" he said smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." she said before turning on her heel and walking away .

Draco stood there and watched her walk away. "She's got a nice ass" he thought to himself.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy said as she and Blaise walked towards him.

"Hello guys." he replied walking with them into the Great Hall.

"What were you doing just standing outside the Great Hall?" Blaise asked when they sat down at the table.

"Waiting for you guys." he lied. He really had been waiting for Ginny to come out so that he could talk to her. But of course that didnt go exactly as planned.

"Okay." Pansy replied. Blaise shot Draco a look that said that he didnt believe him but for now he would drop it. Pansy seemed to believe him or she just didnt care enough to worry about it.

Ginny made her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down in the window sill and looked out over the grounds. "Why did I tell Harry I was okay with what happened between us? I'm obviously not. I couldnt even look him in the face when I said it." She thought to herself. Tears started to build in her eyes, but she squinched her eyes up willing them not to fall. She pictured Harry's face when she told him. He looked somewhat relieved, like he had been wanting her to say this for awhile. "I guess its for the best." she told herself trying to believe it.

"We're alone now, Draco. So come on tell me what you were really doing outside the Great Hall this morning." Blaise said later that day when he and Draco were sitting outside working on their Advanced Potions essay.

"I already told you, Blaise. I was waiting for you and Pansy." he replied not taking his eyes off of his essay.

"Bullshit. You cant lie to me Draco. You were waiting for someone else werent you?"

"And who else would I be waiting for, Blaise?"

"Maybe that certain redhead that I saw you talking to this morning." Blaise smiled knowingly.

"If you knew what I was doing outside the Great Hall then why didnt you just say it?" Draco asked looking at Blaise

" Because it was fun to watch you squirm. And plus I wanted to see if you would actually tell me, and I am hurt that you didnt." Blaise said with fake sadness.

" Haha...funny Blaise." Draco said sarcastically.

"But honestly Draco, Ginny does look good this year."

"I guess."

"The only problem is the fact that she is a Weasley."

The next morning, Ginny woke up around the same time and promptly got ready and traveled down to the Great Hall for breakfast. But this time and to Ginny's relief, Harry was no where in sight. She sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast. She ate quietly enjoying the silence of the almost empty hall.

"Ah, littlest Weasley, we meet again." Draco said walking up behind her.

"Hey ferret face, how are you this morning?" She replied putting on her most fake smile.

"Well I was actually doing lovely until I saw your face." he smirked and sat down next to her.

"Your table is over there." she said pointing at the completely empty Slytherin table.

"But there is no one there Weasley. You cant expect me to sit alone can you?"

"I'd rather if you would."

"You don't mean that Weasley." he replied scooting closer to her and putting his hand on the small of her back. Ginny shuddered at his touch. " See?"

"I was shuddering because...because your touch disgusts me." she stuttered.

"Ah, nice comeback. Impressive. Too bad your stuttering makes it hard to believe." He moved his up her back and played with a strand of her hair. This time she regained her senses and pushed his hand away.

"Malfoy, you're making me uncomfortable, can you please go?" she whispered barely audible.

"If thats what you want, weasel." Draco stood up. But before he walked away he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Til we meet again."

(Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow and I am currently in the middle of writing Chapter 3. Read and Review! Thanks a lot!)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter 2**

"Ginny! Hey, wait up!" A voice said from down the hall. Ginny turned around to see Hermione running towards her.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said happily waiting for her friend to catch up. When she caught the two girls continued to walk towards their Advanced Potions class. Ginny, being the Potions wiz that she is was allowed entrance into the most advanced Potions class at Hogwarts, the one for 7th year students only. The class only contained 6 people including, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Ernie. When they reached the dungeons, Ginny's eyes landed on a familiar face. A smirking one at that. Draco Malfoy brought his gaze up and met Ginny's, who immediately looked away and took her seat next to Hermione at the table. The room only contained two tables, one where Hermione, Ginny and Harry were seated and the other where Draco, Blaise, and Ernie sat. Professor Slughorn walked into the room and class began.

" Class, we will be reviewing some of the Potions you have learned about in your previous years at Hogwarts. Today, I would like you to concoct the Draught of the Living Dead. All the ingredients that you need will be available in the supply cupboard to my left. At the end of the period, I will pick a winner and that person, will not only receive full marks but will also receive 50 house points. So please, try your best." Professor Slughorn took a seat at his desk and watched the class begin to work. Ginny instantly rushed to the supply cupboard and grabbed all the ingredients she could carry. When she turned around she ran right into someone, dropping all of the ingredients to the floor. Several vials and glass containers smashed.

"I'm so sorry." She said as her face blushed a dark crimson. She looked up and saw Harry standing there.

"It's fine, Ginny." He said bending down to clean up the ingredients she dropped.

" Ah, Harry my boy, I can do that." Slughorn said standing up from his desk and waving his wand. The mess instantly was gone. All of the glassware returned to its normal form and everything was as good as new.

"Sorry Professor." Ginny stammered.

" No harm, no foul, Ms. Weasley. Just be more careful next time."

"Yeah, Weasel, be more careful, or everyone will really know that you arent capable of being in this class with the big boys." Draco snarled as she walked by. She remained silent but stared at him evilly. He smirked and grabbed her butt before walking over to the cabinet. Ginny jumped almost dropping all of the ingredients for the second time. When he returned he stopped next to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Nice and firm. Just the way I like it."

Ginny's mouth dropped and she stared at him startled. But Draco just walked back to his seat like nothing happened and continued to work.

"Miss Weasley, I would begin working if I were you. This is a complicated potion and you need all the time you can get to complete it." Professor Slughorn said sternly.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." She glanced at Draco to see a smile on his face, which infuriated her. He was enjoying the fact that he had caused her to get into trouble.

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hernione. I was just thinking." Ginny replied distracted once again by Draco. This time he wasnt smiling. He was working intently with his eyebrows all scrunched together and a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Well, you better get to work before you get in trouble again."

Ginny reluctantly returned to work. And within an hour had successfully finished her potion. Professor Slughorn went around the class and checked all of the potions.

"Well, I guess it is time to say the winner. Miss Granger, excellent job, you are awarded full credit and 50 house points."

------------------------------------------

"Ginny what happened today during Potions?" Hermione asked that evening after dinner when the two girls were sitting in the common room watching Ron and Harry playing wizard's chess.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" she replied hoping that Hermione didnt notice her confrontation with Draco.

"Well, you seemed distracted all period. And your potion didnt turn out nearly as well as it could have. Usually you are the first one to finish the potion correctly."

"I just...I uh...had some things on my mind." Ginny's face blushed a light shade of pink when she felt Harry's eyes land on her face.

"Ginny, I'm sorry..."

"I'm going to go take a walk." Ginny leapt out of her seat and walked out of the portrait hole before Harry could go any further. She knew he was going to apologize for distracting her in class today, because he obviously thought that she meant he had been on her mind. But he wasnt. For the first time since her talk with him in the Great Hall, her mind was on something else entirely. And that something else was walking down the hallway towards her.

"Great, Malfoy. What are you following me now?" Ginny said angrily putting her hands on her hips.

" I think now it is my turn to say don't flatter yourself, Weasley." Draco spat stopping just inches away from her. A chill went up Ginny's spine because of Draco's close proximity.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "It's Draco Malfoy."

"Hello! Weasel?" He said waving a hand in front of her face to regain her

attention.

"What, Malfoy?" She said realizing that she had been staring at the floor lost in her own thoughts for a couple of seconds and completely missing what he had said.

"I said, What are you doing wondering the halls at this time of night. Curfew was 10 minutes ago."

"I was...just...uh taking a walk to clear my head."

"Well, as Head Boy, I am supposed to take you to your Head of House for skipping curfew." Draco said smirking at his luck. "So come on weasel, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to Professor McGonagall's office. When they arrived he knocked on her door and pulled her in after him when Professor McGonagall muttered "Come in".

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. What can I help you with?" She said motioning for them both to take a seat in front of her desk.

"I was out doing my rounds and I found, Miss Weasley, here, wandering the corridors after curfew." He said in a mock important voice.

" Miss Weasley, do you care to explain yourself?"

"Professor, I just needed a walk to clear my head." Ginny said blushing furiously.

"Miss Weasley, that is not an excuse to be out of Gryffindor Tower after curfew. I have no other choice but to give you detention."

Draco smirked and Ginny frowned and looked close to tears. She softly mumbled a "yes m'am".

"You may go now." She said waving them both from the room with her hand. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, you will be supervising her detention tomorrow night in the dungeons. I advise you not to abuse this power."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." He replied smiling at Ginny's shocked face.

They both left the room and Ginny began to walk towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Weasley!" Draco yelled after her.

"Haven't you done enough tonight, Malfoy?" she said whipping around to look at him. Draco placed his hands on both sides of her waist and held her to him. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. It was so fast that Ginny didnt even know if it had happened.

"Tomorrow night, Weasley. Don't be late." Draco said before disappearing around the corner. Ginny stood shocked in the middle of the hallway. Did Draco Malfoy just kiss me? Did that actually happen? Her mind swam with questions as she walked dreamily up to Gryffindor Tower.

(A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and get Chapter 3 up tomorrow. Constructive Criticism always welcome! Hope you liked it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You have detention? With Malfoy?" Ron said surprised. "Ginny you've never been in trouble. Mum is not going to be happy when she hears about this."

"Ronald, you will not tell Mum. She'll kill me." Ginny responded angrily walking with him and Hermione to dinner. The three sat down at the Gryffindor Table and began putting food onto their plates. "And besides, it's not a big deal. It's one detention."

"With Malfoy!"

"Ron, calm down." Hermione said rubbing his arm gently.

"I don't know why they made him head boy anyway, especially after everything that happened last year." Ron said muffled through a bite of mashed potatoes.

" That's exactly why they made him head boy, the order is trying to keep a close eye on him." Hermione responded reasonably.

" Weasley, time for detention." Draco said walking up behind her.

"Malfoy, I just sat down to dinner." Ginny said irritably. Ron glared.

"Since I am supervising your detention this evening I get to choose when it begins and ends. And I said, it's time for detention."

Ginny grudgingly stood up. "Alright, bye guys."

Ron made to stand up, but Hermione pulled him back down and smiled at Ginny. Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall.

" Good little weasel, coming when she's called." Draco said smirking as he gripped her arm tighter and walked her to the dungeons.

"Shut up, you arrogant son of a..."

"Ah, choose your words carefully. I am in control of your detention this evening, Weasley, and I can make you do whatever I want." He cut in smiling at her angered face. They reached the dungeon and Draco sat down on the Professor's desk. "Now, Miss Weasley, for detention today, you will begin by writing, 'I will not wander the halls after curfew' 500 times."

"That's it?" Ginny asked relieved.

"For now. I will give you more to do later."

Ginny sat down in a chair and began writing. She didnt feel like arguing with him. She just wanted to get done this detention and leave.

She heard him get up a couple of minutes later and stand behind her. Her heart started beating faster in anticipation. She wanted him to touch her, to kiss her, to do anything to her. Because when he was around she didnt think about Harry and the fact that she still loved him. Draco leaned close to her and Ginny took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. His cologne smelled expensive and woodsy with just a hint of vanilla. She loved vanilla. She leaned back in her chair lost in his scent and her head hit his shoulder. She sat up quickly, embarrassed. Draco smirked at her cheek's growing red color.

"What's wrong, Weasel?" he whispered seductively against her ear, bringing a hand up to her cheek. "Afraid of being too close to me? I have that effect on most girls."

"Shove off, Malfoy." she said pushing his hand away and standing up. Draco whirled her around and held her body against his. Ginny's eyes widened and she looked into his. They were piercing and she felt her knees grow weak.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"What you want me to do, weasel." he paused and brushed his lips against hers. "I can see it in your eyes. You want me."

"And what do you want?"

"We both know what I want." He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts. Ginny took a step back away from him.

"I don't want to give you that."

"Don't deny it, Weasley. You want me. Don't deny yourself what you want." he said advancing on her again. Ginny backed away as far as she could until her back hit the desk. "No where to go now." he smirked and put his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the desk. "Let go, Weasley. Let go of whatever it is that is stopping you from doing what we both know you want to do. Let go of precious Potter, word has it he has already let go of you."

Ginny looked at the floor, anger rising in side of her.

"How dare you comment on my relationship with Harry? You know nothing about it!" She brought her hand up and slapped him across the face, catching him off guard. He backed away from her and Ginny grabbed her bag and ran from the room.

"Hey Ginny, you're back from detention early." Harry commented when she walked through the portrait hole. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading a book.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" Ginny asked walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"Well, Hermione had to do her rounds as Head Girl, so Ron took the invisibility cloak so he could go with her. He didn't want Draco to hit on her." Harry laughed and Ginny smiled weakly. "Are you alright, Ginny? You seem kinda upset."

"No, I'm okay Harry." Ginny lied.

"Too much Malfoy?"

"Yeah something like that." she said smiling.

"There's the Ginny smile that I love." He said putting an arm around her and pulling her against him. He kissed her nose softly." Gin, I've been thinking about what we talked about Saturday. Actually, I've thought of nothing else."

" Me too, Harry."

" And even though we can't be together, I want you to know that..." He paused and took a deep breath, "I love you Ginny."

Ginny looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes. They were much different than Draco's silver ones. Harry's seemed troubled and surprisingly, Draco's seemed so peaceful and of course passionate.

"Say something, Gin." He said quietly.

" I love you too, Harry." she replied. Harry placed his lips on hers. Their kiss was soft, sweet, and romantic. A couple of minutes later, their kisses had become more heated and urgent. Harry pressed his weight on top of Ginny, placing himself on top of her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss and wound her fingers in his soft, brown hair. But something was missing. Ginny wasn't thinking of Harry, she was thinking about Draco and how she felt when he just stood near her. Harry was on top of her and she didn't feel half that excited. She wanted to feel the way she felt with Draco with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next couple of days, Ginny found ways to avoid Draco. She tagged along with the trio and took different ways to class. She wasnt ready to deal with the fact that every moment she spent with Harry she dreamed of Draco. Every time Harry kissed her she pictured Draco. Every time he touched her, she thought of how her body responded when Draco would touch her. She loved Harry. But she wanted Draco and it scared her.

"Hey Ginny." a dreamy voice said from behind her. Ginny was sitting in the library on a Saturday night working on her Transfiguration essay. Ginny turned around and found her friend, Luna standing behind her.

"Hey Luna. Sit down. I could use a break." Ginny said stretching and putting down her quill. Luna took the seat across from Ginny at the long table and put her books on the floor.

"How are you, Gin. I haven't talked to you in a week." she asked sweetly.

" I'm doing good, I think. And yourself?"

" Good as well. So tell me about you and Harry. You seem to be spending a lot of time together. Are you dating again?"

"See, thats the thing. He told me he loved me, but we aren't officially dating for the same reasons as last year. But he still wants all the physical stuff."

"So what's the problem , Ginny? I know you cannot be complaining that Harry Potter wants to make out with you. You love Harry."

"I know I do love Harry, but the thing is..."she paused and looked around the library making sure they were really alone. "I'm not attracted to him the way I used to be. I'm attracted to someone else."

"Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked innocently.

"Luna! How did you know?" Ginny responded surprised.

" Well, who wouldn't be attracted to him? He's gorgeous. And also, I saw you looking at him at lunch the other day."

Ginny blushed and looked away. She hadnt meant to be so obvious. If Harry or her brother ever found out...it would be ugly to say the least.

"It's okay Ginny. I wont say anything."

"I know Luna, it's not that. It's just...Draco is so dangerous and cocky, but at the same time, there is something so different about him. He seems different than he used to. And Harry, he is the same as he has always been. Difficult and reserved and of course he still thinks that he has to protect me."

"He worries about you, Gin. Because he loves you."

"Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the library. "We need to discuss the rearrangement of your detention."

"The rearrangement, ma'm? I already served it." Ginny asked confused.

" Well, I was told by Mr. Malfoy that you left detention before it was finished and that will not be tolerated. You will meet Mr. Malfoy and myself in my classroom after dinner, where I will arrange an appropriate punishment." She walked curtly from the library leaving Ginny and Luna alone again.

"Why did you skip out on your detention last time?"

Ginny told Luna what happened earlier that week at her detention with Draco. When Ginny had finished, Luna asked, "So what are you going to do this time?"

"Well, after what happened last time, I don't think she would leave us alone again. She would probably think I would skip out again." Ginny giggled from relief. She wasnt worried as long as Professor McGonagall didnt leave the room.

After dinner, Harry walked Ginny to her detention.

"I can't believe you have detention with Malfoy, again." Harry said wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist.

"I know Harry, but it will be okay. Professor McGonagall will be there this time, so Malfoy cant harass me." Ginny said quietly.

"Well, if he makes fun of your family again. I will kick his ass."

"I know. Thanks Harry." she replied.

"Ah, here we are." He said stopping in front of the door and taking both of her hands in his. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ginny responded by pushing Harry against the wall and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ginny opened her mouth and Harry's tongue found her own. Harry deepened the kiss, by pulling Ginny's body against his own. Harry's hand found the hem of her shirt while the other one held onto her waist. Just as he started to push his hand under her shirt, a cough was heard throughout the hall. They both pulled away quickly and saw Malfoy standing there.

" Weasley, you're late for detention. And also, PDA is against the rules as well. I guess another night of detention will be order." he said smirking.

" Malfoy, leave her alone." Harry said moving towards him swiftly.

"Harry, just go. I'll see you later." Ginny said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Draco.

"But Gin,..."

" No, Harry, go before you do something to get detention as well." She kissed his lips softly. Harry pulled away, glared at Draco, and walked down the hall away from Ginny and Draco. Ginny shot him a dirty look and walked into the classroom, where Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk patiently.

"Miss Weasley, you are late."

"Sorry, Professor." she replied taking a seat in front of her desk. Draco walked into the room and sat down next to Ginny.

"Alright. Miss Weasley, you will finish the lines you began last week, and add another 500 saying, 'I will not skip out on detention.' And then I want another 500 saying, 'I will not be late for detention.' You will remain in this room until this is done." She waved her wand and the parchment that Ginny had began working on last time appeared on her desk. Professor McGonagall stood up and began walking towards the door. "I will come check on you periodically."

"Professor, where are you going?" Ginny asked her eyes big.

"Not that it is any of your business, Miss Weasley, but I have a meeting with the Headmaster. Mr. Malfoy is capable of keeping an eye on you." She said then left the room. Ginny turned toward Draco and saw him smiling happily.

"Great, I'm stuck with you again." She said grabbing the parchment and pulling her quill and ink out of her bag. She walked over and sat down at a table and began to write.

" So I see you and Potter are together." Draco said completely disregarding Ginny's comment.

"Not that it is any of your business, but no we aren't." she replied irritably.

"So you are just shagging then?" He stood up and walked over to where Ginny was sitting. He sat on the table next to the parchment she was writing on.

"No we arent shagging, Malfoy. We are..." She paused. "I don't know what we are."

" Sounds like he is just using you to get some."

"You don't know what you are talking about." She said with anger in her voice again.

"Don't get mad, Weasley. Listen to me first. He tells you he loves you and then he just makes out with you all the time or does more with you, right?"

Ginny looked up at Draco and saw that he wasnt smirking or smiling or laughing. He was honestly trying to help her. "How do you know that he told me he loved me?"

"Because that's what guys say when they want some."

"No, they say it because they mean it." She said her voice cracking and tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ginny, If he really meant it, he wouldn't say that he loves you and not be with you." Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Malfoy. So just stop."

" Look at me. You don't think I don't know what I am talking about? I have been with many different girls. And what do you think I tell them before I get them in bed?"

"You tell girls you love them just to get them into your bed?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Surprised that I really am as big of an ass as people say?" He smirked.

"Not surprised at all." She was more surprised by the fact that she found his arrogance incredibly attractive. " So how come you never told me you loved me last time?"

"Well, I wasnt trying to get you into bed. I was just trying to make you uncomfortable."

"So what are you trying to do today?" she asked meekly.

" Today, I feel bad for Weasley. You are letting Potter walk all over you and you don't even know it."

"I am not letting Harry walk all over me. I love him and he loves me."

"Weasley, did you not just listen to a word I said?"

"He's not like you Malfoy. He doesnt lie to people to sleep with them."

"Is that why you are attracted to me and not him then?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"What!" Ginny asked shocked.

" You heard what I said, Weasley. You are attracted to me. And the only reason you won't act on it is because you love Potter."

"Exactly. I love Harry." She said standing up.

"Don't walk out again, Weasley. Or you'll have to serve yet another detention with me." He said standing up as well blocking the aisle so she couldnt get out.

" I'm not. I'm just moving away from you, so I can get some work done." She started to walk forward, but Draco grabbed her waist.

"And here we are again." He said softly. He walked towards her.

"Malfoy, don't."

"Why cant you just let yourself have what you want?"

"How do you know it's you that I want?" She asked defiantly.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. And I can feel it in the way your body reacts to me. I just touch you..." He paused and kissed her neck softly. Her body fell forward into his and her breath caught in her throat. " ...and your entire body melts."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Beacause I want you too. You are the one person who is the most off limits to me and it makes me want you more." he said against her ear. The sensation sent chills up her body.

" So thats the only reason you want me? Because you aren't supposed to have me?" she choked out. She found thinking and talking to be very difficult to do.

" Partly that and partly because you belong to Potter. And he cant have something I can't."

Ginny took a couple of steps back from him. "You always have to say something to piss me off, don't you?"

"I'm just being honest, Weasley. And if you can't handle that, then you can't handle me." He responded.

"I don't care if I get 5 more detentions for this. I'm leaving." She grabbed her books and for the second time that week left Draco standing alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was on vacation and I just got back. Thanks for the comments and please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer:** (It's been awhile since I have done this) **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.****  
**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, as soon as Ginny walked into the common room, she was bombarded by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, my office, now." She said as she rounded on her heel and left the common room. Ginny's face flushed bright red as she followed her out of the portrait hole and down the hall. When they reached her office, Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk, and Ginny on a chair.

"Now, Miss Weasley, I will not tolerate this again. No student, and especially ones from my house, are allowed to skip detention. Now can you please tell me the problem? I asked Mr. Malfoy but he insists that he has done nothing wrong and that he has no idea why you keep leaving."

"Professor..." Ginny stopped. She couldn't tell her the truth. Draco would make her life even worse if that happened. "He keeps making fun of my family and teasing me during detention. Can't I just serve it with someone else?"

"Miss Weasley, life isn't always easy. And I know that yours hasn't been. But I would have thought that by now, you had grown above petty teasing. But if you feel that you are unable to serve your detention with Mr. Malfoy present then I have no choice but to grant your request. Come to my classroom this evening and I will personally oversee your detention."

"Thank you so much, Professor. You have no idea how happy this makes me." Ginny said smiling and standing up.

" Eight o' clock, Miss Weasley, and no later." She smiled slightly before saying, "Maybe it would be best not to have Mr. Potter walk you."

Ginny's face blushed again and she nodded in agreement. She left the room and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting there waiting for her.

" Hey, how did it go?" Harry asked sweetly wrapping his arm around her waist when she sat down.

" It went fine. She told me that she would oversee my detention tonight and that Malfoy wouldnt be there." She recalled grabbing a piece of toast and scooping some oatmeal into a bowl.

" I wish you would have let me take care of Malfoy when I had the chance. Then he wouldnt tease you, Gin." Harry replied.

" No he would have just teased me more. Don't worry, now its over." She smiled happily, but deep down she really was upset that she wouldnt get to spend time with Draco. As much as he was mean, he was honest. And she liked that about him. She wasn't even mad that he didnt really like her. It actually made her feel better knowing that she wasnt the only one who was just feeling pure lust for the other. She looked over at the Slytherin Table, where he was talking animatedly to Pansy and Blaise. His eyes met hers, and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall alone. He looked over at Ginny and motioned with his eyes for her to follow him. She stood up.

"Where are you going, Gin?" Harry asked concerned.

" I just remembered that I have an essay due tomorrow in one of my classes and I need a book from the library. So, I'm going to go get it now."

"But you just sat down to breakfast." Hermione said eyeing her suspiciously.

" I'm not very hungry." She replied leaving the Great Hall as fast as she could. She had no idea why she wanted to meet him so badly, but she knew that she had to know what he was going to say to her. She left the Great Hall and closed the doors behind her looking around for Draco. He was standing in a corner leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Hey." Ginny said nervously walking up to stand in front of him.

"Weasel. Thank you for meeting me." He said smirking.

"What do you want, ferret?"

"I think we have established that many times." He said pulling her towards him.

" Malfoy. Don't. Anyone could walk by." She said pushing against his chest. But Draco didnt loosen his arms around her. He held her tighter.

"No one is going to walk by. But if you would like we could go someplace quieter. Like my bedroom perhaps." He said even though he knew the answer.

"Well, I uh..." this is what she had been waiting for. But knowing Draco he would say something to make her mad and then she would have to leave. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Who cares? I know you want to, Ginny. So come on, take a chance and come with me."

"But we don't get along. You have diarrhea of the mouth and can't stop saying things to piss me off. So even if I do want to go with you, you will probably say something stupid and then I will have to leave, and if I just leave now it will save the long walk to and from the Slytherin dungeons." She said now smirking herself.

"Ah, a sense of humor. I knew there was one in there somewhere." He said smiling at her. "So did you get in trouble for skipping detention?"

"Yeah, I have to serve another one. But, you wont be there." she said avoiding his gaze.

"You told her you didn't want me to oversee your detentions anymore, didnt you?"

"Yeah, I did. I never got anything done with you and your ego around."

"Ouch. You are just dealing them out left and right aren't you?" He asked.

"Seriously, though, Draco. We can't do this. Someone will find out. Harry will find out."

" No he won't. I promise, no one will find out."

"Someone will find out, I just know it." She said looking around to make sure they were still alone. They were. Ginny's head was screaming how wrong this was. "I can't believe I am risking everything to meet you out here."

"You are intrigued. That's why you came. Stop ignoring your feelings, Ginny. Give into me." He whispered against her ear. He planted small kisses down her jawline. When he reached her chin, he moved his lips up slowly landing them on hers. She whimpered softly opening her mouth willing him to enter. He slid his tongue in expertly dancing with her own. His hands on her body made her tremble and she grasped onto his strong arms to keep from falling completely. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, but her body was telling her to lose herself completely to his touch.

"We can't do this here." She breathed out letting her brain win out over her hormones.

"So close, Gin." He replied looking deeply into her eyes.

"Tonight." She kissed him softly before continuing. "Meet me tonight."

"I have my rounds as Head Boy." He said even though he knew he could skip out on them easily.

"After your rounds. I don't care when, Draco. Please meet me." Her pleading voice was matching with the look in her eyes. He had finally gotten what he wanted. She had given into her feelings and she was allowing herself to want him. And that thrilled and angered him. Why wasnt she fighting it? That was half the fun. The chase. But at the same time, he knew he wanted her. Not in the way that he wanted other girls but in a way that he had never wanted anyone before. He needed and wanted to feel her body against him and to feel himself inside of her.

She looked at him one last time before walking away. She knew he was having more trouble with her feelings than she was now.

"Gin, did you get that book you needed?" Harry asked as he walked out of the Great Hall. Guilt rushed over her. She forgot she was dating Harry. She loved Harry. Should she throw that all away for lust? Once again her head said the logical answer, no; and her body answered with a resounding yes. Her body knew something her head didnt. And she needed to know what that was.

(Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. I know I kinda left ya hanging as far as the interesting stuff. I promise the M rating will make sense later but I have to tease you a little before I can give it to you...lol...Chapter 6 should be up in the next couple of days.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here is Chapter 6. I just started college so my posting is a little slow. And just so you know, I plan on writing this story and posting it til the end no matter how many reviews i get! But they are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6

"Harry. Oh, I decided that I would just get it later." She finally responded.

"Are you feeling alright, Gin? You seem off and your face is pretty flushed." He asked concerned.

"I am feeling a little sick, I think." She paused and looked past Harry to see Draco still standing in the shadows. "Maybe I will go lie down or something."

"Alright, I'll come check on you later." He said lovingly, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too." She said quietly. Harry kissed her one last time and walked back into the Great Hall. Ginny looked back at Draco. She mouthed the word midnight and walked up the staircase, on her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Did you find Ginny?" Ron asked when Harry re-entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah, she was walking back up to the common room, she isnt feeling well." he replied taking his seat next to Hermione.

"She has been acting very odd lately hasnt she?" Hermione said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't doing well in Potions, a class she used to be great in; she has been in detention 2 times and she has skipped out on it both times. She isnt acting like the same Ginny."

"Hermione, I think you're reading too much into it. She's been acting fine. She isn't feeling well, that's all." Harry answered with a finality in his voice. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Hermione on the other hand wouldn't give up so easily.

"How is everything going with you and Ginny?"

"Everything has been fine." Harry answered, really hoping that Hermione would drop the subject.

"She hasn't been distant towards you lately? I've hardly seen you two kiss all week."

"I would rather if we didnt see them kiss." Ron interjected. Hermione glared at him and continued.

"In fact, I havent seen you two spend any time alone all week."

"Hermione. Worry about yourself, not me and Ginny."

"Harry, I'm only trying to help. And I really think that something is wrong with her."

Draco walked back into the Great Hall and sat down across the table from Pansy and Blaise, who were holding hands. They had been dating for close to a month and they were happy.

"Where did you go, Drake?" Blaise asked. Draco hated being called Drake, but he allowed Blaise to do it since he was his best friend.

"Nowhere." He mumbled, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. He raised it to his lips, but then realized he really didn't want it. So he replaced it on the table.

"Liar." Pansy said in a sing-song voice.

Draco glared at them both angrily. He had never been able to lie to them and this was no exception. He mumbled the word 'weasel' and looked away from their faces.

"We saw her follow you out of the Great Hall. She told the Golden Trio some stupid lie. But I think they are a little worried about her. Apparently, you are having a bad effect on her." Pansy recalled.

" Yeah, Potter is acting like nothing is wrong though. I guess we will see how long that lasts, especially now that she is involved with you." Blaise added.

"I wouldn't use the word involved, persay. We aren't together or dating, or anything even close to that. We didn't even kiss until today." he said quietly looking around at the people sitting around him. He didn't want anyone to hear or their secret affair would be found out.

"You haven't shagged her yet?" Blaise asked surprised.

"No. And even though at the beginning that was all I cared about, now, it's not important."

That night, Draco walked the halls of the school, doing his rounds. He looked around each corner dreading and hoping to see Ginny. He guessed it must have been around 11:30 or so. He had one last place to patrol and that was the dungeons. As he walked down the stairs leading to the hallway outside Snape's classroom, he spotted her, sitting on the steps, her red wavy hair flowing freely down from her shoulders. He didn't say a word. Instead, he extended his hand pulling her up from the step. She laced her fingers with his and followed him down the hall to the entrance to the Head Boy's Chambers. He thought the password and the wooden door appeared in the stone wall. Ginny followed him into the room. She looked around at all of the green and silver decorations. The couch in front of the fire was black and matched two oversized chairs. Draco didnt stop, he kept walking up the steps and into his bedroom. Ginny's body began to tremble with nervousness. She had never been in a guy's bedroom other than her brothers'. Draco opened the door and walked inside, never letting go of Ginny's hand. He knew she was nervous, but he wanted to make this as nice as possible for her. He led her over to his gigantic bed, and she sat down. He stood in front of her, looking deep into her green eyes.

" How are you?" He asked her. It was the first time he had spoken to her since this morning.

"I'm alright." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She thought that his question was simple, but oddly enough reassuring.

"I won't hurt you, Ginny. I can promise you that." He said walking closer to her.

"I know,Draco." she squeaked out. She spent the entire time in detention just hours earlier waiting in anticipation for tonight. She knew what he wanted and at the time she thought she wanted it too. But now, she wasn't so sure. Draco could see the nervousness in her eyes as he bent down in front of her so they were face to face. He placed a hand lightly to her cheek. She smiled softly. Their lips touched. Draco's tongue slid along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slowly, and his tongue sought out her own. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers in his soft blonde hair. He of course couldnt resist twirling one of her fiery curls around his finger. He moved his lips down her chin and onto her neck, sucking softly. Ginny moaned softly and pulled him up and on top of her.

Minutes later, they had stripped each other of all of their bothersome outer clothes. Leaving Draco with only a pair of black boxers and Ginny with a blue lace bra and underwear.

"You look amazing." Draco said in between kisses. Ginny felt herself blush. .

"No I don't." she muttered turning herself away from him. She hated being complimented. Draco sat up and looked at her.

"Gin, You look beautiful. I don't shag people who aren't."

"And being beautiful automatically makes a person worth having sex with?" She asked trying to remain calm. Anger was building up inside of her, but so was relief. She finally had an out.

"Ginny..." he started seeing where this was going, and he didnt want to make it that easy. "Don't misunderstand what I'm saying. I'm complimenting you. That's all. I'm not trying to piss you off or start a fight so you can find a reason to leave."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You are trying to pick a fight, so you have a reason to leave. You're scared. Of what I'm not sure. But it's either getting too close to me or cheating on Potter. And since you've kissed me, you have cheated on Potter already, so you can't be worried about that. That leaves the first one."

"And why would I be worried about getting too close to you? You're an ass." She asked angrily.

"I don't know Weasley. Maybe you have a thing for asses." He stopped himself from going any further. He was walking right into her trap. "Ginny, I don't want to fight with you. So please stop trying to make me."

Ginny sat up and looked at him. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she didn't know why. It wasn't one of those moments that usually made you cry, but she couldn't help it. "Why can't you just let me argue with you, get mad, and leave? Why do you keep making me face what I don't want to?" As soon as she finished her cheeks turned red and she turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears flowing down her face. She brushed them away as fast as she could.

"Because Gin, you need to face whatever it is that is that is bothering you or it will never go away."

"I don't want to, Draco." She said pouting.

"Then don't. But don't talk to me until you are ready. I'm not going to keep doing this with you."

"Keep doing what with you?"

"This. You getting so close to letting yourself fall for me, only to pull out with your head. I know you're with Potter, Gin. But if you felt the way about Potter that you feel about me, we both know you wouldn't be here." He stood up.

"Draco. I love him. I can't give that up for lust." She replied helplessly.

"Lust? Is that all that you think this is?" He smirked. "You are in for a rude awakening, Ginny Weasley." He opened the door and waited for her to put her clothes on and leave, which she did. He smiled as she stormed down the hall. He knew she would be back.

(A/N: Alright, I know they didnt do anything again. But I promise it will come. But I dont want it to become one of those stories where they go from hating each other to doing each other in like 2 seconds. Chapter 7 hopefully will be up in a couple of days. I am going to sit down and write this weekend. Have a safe and happy labor day!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in this story.**

So here is chapter 7. I hope you like it!

Chapter 7 

Ginny walked into the common room. She had just left Draco's room and she couldn't have been more confused or angry. He had kicked her out and said, "You are in for a rude awakening, Ginny Weasley." What the hell was that supposed to mean? It was just lust she felt for him, wasn't it? I mean she couldn't like him, he was a jerk and only wanted to have sex with her. But he was being really sweet when he said he wouldn't hurt her. And she honestly believed he wouldn't. But did she really want Draco Malfoy to be her first?

"Hello, sweetheart." Harry said breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him as he walked over and hugged her tightly. His hair was all disheveled, and his green eyes seemed more dull than normal. He was stressed.

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing up so late?" she asked sitting on the maroon couch in front of the fire. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. That was the way he always liked to sit with her. Like he was protecting her. She hated it.

"Waiting for you to come back from detention. You were gone for a while, Gin. I was starting to get worried."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She replied quietly.

"It's alright, Gin. I just didn't think that your detention would last that long. Most are over by 11."

"Oh. Well I finished around midnight. I just took a walk up to the Astronomy Tower to…uh…think about some things." She lied.

"Is everything alright? You seem distant lately, Ginny." He asked worried. She looked away from him. She knew she was hurting him and it was hurting her to do it.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just haven't felt well lately, as you know. And with all of these detentions, I have been having a hard time keeping up with everything."

"You know I'm here to help in anyway I can, Gin. And now that you don't have to serve anymore detentions, we can spend more time together, right?"

"Of course, I want nothing more." She responded smiling. She kissed his lips lightly and her mind raced with images of her encounter with Draco. "Stop." Ginny told herself mentally. "Stop thinking about Draco. Harry is your boyfriend and the love of your life." But was he? She always felt like she had to tell herself that she loved Harry. She wasn't really sure if she felt it anymore. But she was so used to feeling it that she wasn't entirely sure when it disappeared. And why Draco of all people? Why did she have to be attracted to Draco?

Harry pulled away and looked into Ginny's eyes. She looked troubled and he sensed that maybe she wasn't telling him everything. But he didn't want to push it. He loved her.

"In case I don't tell you enough, I love you Ginny." He said stroking her cheek.

"You don't need to say it all the time, Harry. I know you love me. And I…uh…I love you too." She whispered. It seemed so wrong to tell Harry that after almost sleeping with Draco. "I'm really sleepy. I think I might just go to bed."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Harry…You know you aren't allowed in my dorm."

"That's why I have an invisibility cloak, Gin." He kissed her again and as he pulled away he gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. She sighed softly.

"You always do that when you want to get your way." She smiled.

"That's because I know you love it." He kissed her again and this time slid his tongue in to seek out her own. It was forceful and passionate and she loved every second of it. It reminded her of the way Draco had kissed her earlier.

"Alright, go get your cloak and meet me back down here." She said smirking.

Minutes later Harry emerged with his cloak.

"Ron woke up and asked me what I was doing. " He paused at the look of horror on her face. Ron would kill Harry if he knew. "So, I told him I was screwing his sister in the common room."

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding, Gin. I told him I forgot something in the common room and I would be right back." He said sliding his hand into hers. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She answered and they walked up to the girl's dormitory. Harry put on his cloak and Ginny opened the door silently, hoping that none of the girls woke up. Harry stayed outside until Ginny was dressed. Then he settled himself into bed next to her. It was the first time they had ever slept in the same bed together. It was nice to feel her head against his chest and his arm tightly loosly around her. Not like he was protecting but just like he wanted her to know he was there.

"I love you Gin." He said before he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." She answered kissing his chest lightly. She had no problem saying it this time, and that was because in her head, she was picturing Draco laying there.

The next morning, Ginny awoke after everyone else in her dorm. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around at all the girls. They were throwing disapproving looks at her.

"What's wrong with them?" She thought to herself. She pushed herself up off of her bed and realized that that she wasn't pushing on her bed. She was pushing on a body next to her.

"Oh shit!" she told herself. "Damn it." The invisibility cloak had slipped off of Harry during the night leaving him and his bare chest completely exposed. She drew her curtains closed as fast as she could and woke him up.

"What Gin?" he asked opening his eyes sleepily.

"Your cloak slipped off, Harry. Everyone in my dorm saw you in my bed." She whispered harshly. He groaned in response and pulled his shirt on over his head.

"What do you want me to do, Gin? Sneak out with the cloak on or just walk out like nothing is wrong?"

"Well they have already seen you so I don't think sneaking out will help. So just go."

"I'm sorry Ginny." He said kissing her nose gently.

"It's okay. It could have been worse right? We could have been like naked or something or even worse Ron could have found us." She laughed at the thought of the look on Ron's face.

" Oh my. Well, maybe he wont find out."

"HA. No he will. These girls are never going to be able to keep this a secret. Half the school will know by breakfast." Ginny said laughing, but she didn't really find it funny. "What if Draco heard about it? What would he think?" her thoughts paused. "Why do I care what he will think?"

"Alright, Gin. I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you at breakfast?" he said pulling back her curtains and standing up. No one was left in the room besides them.

"I'll be down in about 15 minutes. I'm going to take a shower first."

"Alright, my love." He said smiling. He kissed her forehead and then left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny walked into the Great Hall to find Harry sitting at the end of the Gryffindor Table alone.

"Why are you sitting all the way down here, Harry?" She asked sitting down across from him.

"Well, you were right. The entire school knows about you and I sleeping in the same bed. And Ron, isn't talking to me. And Hermione just gave me a disapproving look before turning back to console Ron." Harry said grumpily.

Ginny looked past Harry and saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin Table. He looked at her with a scowl on his face, before turning back to talk to Blaise and Pansy.

"Ginny." A voice said from behind her breaking her concentration on Draco. She turned around to find Ron standing behind her.

"What do you want Ron?" she asked.

"You know what I want Ginny. I want to talk about why Harry was in your bed last night." He said angrily.

"Oh good lord. Here we go." She said turning around to face her brother. "Let's get one thing straight, Ronald. It is none of your business who sleeps in my bed at night. I am not a little girl. I am 16 years old and if I want to have my boyfriend sleep in my bed, then I will."

"It's against school rules, Ginny. And it is totally uncalled for."

"We didn't have sex, Ron! We just feel asleep!" She yelled angrily. She stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall. She hated being treated like she was a helpless child. Because she wasn't. She was a young woman.

That night, Ginny sat in the common room with Harry. They were alone as they had been most of the day.

"Can you believe how many people are angry at us?" Ginny asked looking around the common room. "All of the girls are mad at me because because the sexy st. potter isn't single anymore." She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Harry laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "I've always been taken by you. Now, it is just public." He kissed her gently. "Not to mention the fact that half the guys in the school hate me for taking you off the market."

"The guys don't care if I'm off the market or not, Harry." She said pouting.

"Of course, they do. Ginny. You are absolutely gorgeous. And every guy knows it. Why do you think Ron and I are so protective over you? He doesn't want you to date at all and I don't want you to realize that you could have any guy better than me." He went to kiss her but she moved away from him. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"Don't protect me Harry. You know I don't like it." She replied standing up. He went to stand as well. "I need to be alone." She said as she walked away from him and out of the portrait hole. She walked slowly down the hallway hoping that her footsteps would attract the attention she wanted. She walked and walked without an interruption until she reached the Great Hall.

"Curfew was an hour ago." A voice from down the hall said to her. She knew it was Draco, but he must not have known it was her, because his voice didn't show it. He kept walking toward her and within a few seconds was close enough see who she was. "Weasley. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." She said uneasily, looking anywhere but at him.

"Well then, Weasley?"

"Draco, I feel asleep with Harry in my bed last night."

"I know. I heard this morning." He answered his voice rough.

"And the only reason I was able to do it was because…" She took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to chicken out. "…I was imagining he was you."

Draco looked at her. He for once in his life didn't know what to say. He knew she would eventually come to him, but he didn't think she would come to him the next day. Especially after sleeping with Potter the night before.

Minutes passed, before someone finally spoke.

"Draco, I'm sorry If I am freaking you out or something." She said meekly. She had told him that she pictured him in her bed instead of Harry and he just stands there.

"If I were to ask you to come back to my room, what would you say?" he asked finally speaking.

Ginny didn't say anything instead she closed the space between them and kissed his lips roughly. After a few seconds, she pulled away biting his lip playfully.

"Mmmm…so can I take that as a yes?"

" Come on Malfoy." She said pulling him down the hallway.

(A/N: Okay i know i left you hanging...but i am good at that...lol...next chapter i think is "the one"...hopefully the waiting hasnt been too long...give me a couple of days bc i think i can get it up by midnext week or so.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**Okay...sorry it has taken so long...this chapter was going to be "the one" but i had some things i had to add into it and i wanted to update for you guys. But it is coming i promise so please dont give up on me...**

Chapter 8

Ten minutes later, Draco and Ginny were making out on his bed, with every intention of going farther. Ginny took off his shirt and kissed down his chest and abdomen softly. He sighed at the feel of her lips. The soft light kisses were sending him up a wall! He wanted her more than he ever wanted her before. He grabbed her waist and threw her back on the bed settling himself on top of her.

"My turn." He whispered as he kissed her ear gently. His hands skillfully began unbuttoning her shirt, and within seconds had completely unbuttoned it and threw it off of her. He was surprised, tonight she had on a black bra, almost like she knew he was going to be seeing it.

"For me?" He asked motioning to it. She blushed and shook her head yes. "Absolutely amazing."

He kissed down her neck and on the tops of her breasts. He skipped over her bra and kissed her stomach delicately. She made a soft murmur of pleasure and arched her back into Draco's lips. Draco smirked against her stomach and traveled further until his lips hit the top of her skirt. He pushed it down with his hands revealing her matching black lace bikini underwear. He looked up at her and smiled devilishly. She blushed for the second time and looked away from him.

"Really Gin. I know you don't want to hear this but you are absolutely gorgeous." But before she could say anything he kissed her. She moaned into his lips. She moved her hands down his body and unbuttoned his jeans. She pushed them down his hips and he wiggled out of them. She pushed him over on his side and looked at him seductively. She brought her hand down and gently ran it down his thigh.

"Don't tease me, Gin." He groaned. "I can't take it."

"But isn't it worth the wait Draco?" She replied giggling at the look of annoyance on his face.

"I've waited long enough." He replied looking at her pleading for her to let him go further.

"Now, now, Draco. Calm down or you will have to wait even longer." She replied trying to keep up the joke. She was getting nervous again. And she knew it was either now or never. She kissed him softly and then laid back on his bed. "I'm ready." She whispered.

"Ginny, I don't want to pressure you to do this." He said propping himself over her so he could look at her in the eyes.

"I know and you aren't. It's just if we don't do it now I may chicken out."

"Then maybe you aren't ready." He said quietly. He didn't want to say it but he knew why she wasn't ready. She had never pictured her first time with anyone but Potter.

"I am ready, Draco." She said. He looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes. Part of him wanted to just take her word and have sex with her, but the other part of him knew having sex with her right now was wrong.

"Ginny…" He started. It was time for a decision.

"Shut up, Draco. You talk too much." She replied angrily pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him like she never had before and he wasn't sure he liked it. It was hard and aggressive and not like Ginny.

"Ginny." He said against her lips trying to regain her attention. She mumbled 'shut up' again, but Draco pulled away and looked at her.

"You have to break up with Potter."

"Where is this coming from?" She asked sitting up thoroughly annoyed that now he was the one stopping everything.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that as long as you are with Potter you will never be able to be physically with me." He paused and thought about the best way to say this. "Ginny, you never imagined sleeping with anyone else but Potter, did you?"

"That's not fair Draco. I never thought in a million years that you and I would be here."

"Nor did I, Ginny. But I am here with you right now. And I want to be here with you. But do you want to be here with me?" He questioned.

"Of course. I left Harry in the common room tonight to come see you. I want to be here with you and I want to have sex with you." She said quietly but with emotion.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too. You have to choose. Either pick Potter or pick me."

Ginny opened her mouth and paused, closing it again. She didn't know what to tell him.

"You don't have to pick tonight. But here is once again the deal I will make with you. If you stay with Potter don't talk to me. But if you break up with Potter then come find me."

"Draco, why do you make this so hard for me?" She asked frustrated.

"Because I'm an ass. But I'm an ass that doesn't like his girl to be with another guy. I don't share." He smirked and kissed her nose. "Bye Ginny."

She sighed and grabbed her clothes. "Fine. Bye Draco."

She put on her clothes and left the room, walked down the hall, up 7 flights of steps, and down the hall into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was laying on the couch asleep when she came in. She walked over and knelt on the floor in front of him. She stroked a piece of hair out of his face and sighed loudly. Part of her didn't want to break up with Harry. He had always been there for her and he was one of her best friends. She loved him. But not in the way she felt she should. She loved him like a friend. But the other part of her wanted to be with Draco. She liked the fact that he was a jerk and that he acted like he was too good for the world. That kind of confidence used to bother her, but on him, it turned her on. Something Harry had never done. No matter how much he tried. And he had tried many times. She thought that she was only attracted to Draco because of his looks and charm. But she knew on the inside it was more than that. He made her feel alive. And that was something she had never felt with anyone. A silent tear dropped down her face. She didn't want to hurt Harry and she wasn't going to right now. She stood up and walked upstairs. She fell on her bed without changing and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she awoke, with people in her dorm staring at her again. She looked around her. No one was in bed with her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked sleepily.

None of the girls answered and most of them left the room. Only Sarah, a girl Ginny didn't know very well, but had always gotten along with, stayed.

"They are still mad over Harry." Sarah said before walking out of the room. Ginny groaned and threw herself back down on her bed. She didn't want to face the whispering and dirty looks again. So she closed her eyes and made herself fall back asleep. Two hours later she awoke to find Luna sitting on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" Ginny asked sleepily, sitting up.

"You missed class this morning and I don't have a class now, so I wanted to come check on you. Neville let me in the portrait hole." Luna replied. "I guess this is one of those times when having a boyfriend from another house comes in handy." She blushed.

"I'm glad someone is happy." Ginny said quietly but with obvious disdain.

"Is that why you didn't come to class? Things aren't working out with Harry?" She paused and looked at Ginny. "Or aren't they working out with Draco?"

"Both. Draco is making me choose between him and Harry. And I don't know what to do, Luna."

"Which one do you want to be with, Ginny?"

"Both. I want to be with both of them. But I can't. Draco says he refuses to share me and of course if Harry finds out about it, he will be devastated."

"I didn't ask what Draco wanted or what Harry's reaction would be. Ginny, I asked what you want. Don't think about anyone else. Think about yourself." Luna said sternly but she did it because she cared.

"I don't want to break up with Harry. And I don't want to stop seeing Draco. Lola, he treats me differently than anyone ever has. He doesn't try to protect me, in fact he pushes me to face the things I don't want to. And he is an ass, but then sometimes he can be really sweet."

"So you have made your decision. You want Draco."

"But Harry. He has been there for me through everything. My time at Hogwarts hasn't been easy but Harry has been there through it all. He has been my friend and he has trusted me when no one else has. And he loves me. Finally. And he is ready to be with me."

"Okay, I don't know what you want then Ginny." Luna said confused by her friend's words. "I don't know what to tell you. Someone is going to get hurt Ginny and unfortunately now, it's you. And unless you make a decision you are going to keep getting hurt."

Ginny walked down to dinner that night. She was outside of the Great Hall when she saw someone walk past her and towards the front door. She turned just in time to see the tall, blonde boy slip out the door. Making a split second decision she followed him. She closed the giant oak doors behind her and turned around.

"Holy shit, Draco!" She yelled jumping, "You scared me!"

"Why are you following me?" He asked his body just inches from hers. She didn't answer him. She closed the last couple of inches between him and placed her mouth on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stopping him from pulling away. He gave in, kissing her back and opening his mouth for her tongue. It was one of the few times he let her lead. His arms gently wound around her body and pulled her even closed to him. He could feel her chest rising and falling with each breath that she took and he knew that he wanted her, right there, right then. But unfortunately his head was telling him to stop.

"We cant." He said simply pulling his lips away from hers.

"Stop saying that, Draco. I want to do it." She argued.

"I want to as well, Gin. But we are outside where anyone could see us. It wouldn't be good if someone found us, would it?"

"No, I guess not." She paused and smiled. "We can go back to your room."

"Not so fast, Weasel. Did you dump Potter?" He asked. The smile disappeared off her face. "I'll take that as a no."

"Its not as easy as you think, Draco. I cant just dump him. It'll crush him." She said pulling away from him, a frown on her face.

"Then you shouldn't be here." He ran a hand through his hair. "You are tearing me up, Ginny." He paused sighing. "I am giving you two days to dump him. If you don't do it before then, then don't bother talking to me ever again."

"You act like this is only hard for you, Draco. And its not. It's hard for me as well." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. " I don't understand why I feel these things for you. And they scare me. I shouldn't like you. I should love Harry. But everything is so messed up."

"And you have to deal with it. For this thing between you and I, whatever it is, to work, you have to be completely committed to it." He gave her one last look before opening the doors and stepping inside. She walked in after him and into the Great Hall. He was already halfway to the Slytherin Table when she entered the room. She walked over to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sitting alone, eating dinner.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed when he looked up and saw her walking towards the table. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling?" He asked planting a kiss on her forehead before sitting down at the table. She sat down next to him.

"I'm feeling a little better." She smiled weakly and accepted the roll Harry was handing to her.

"I missed you today, sweetheart."

Ginny took a bite of the roll, so she wouldn't have to answer him. She looked over at the Slytherin Table and looked at Draco. She could tell he was avoiding her gaze. "Why do I like such a bastard?" She asked herself angrily.

"How did classes go for you today, Harry?" She asked when she finally had swallowed her bite of food.

"Okay, I guess." He paused and looked down the table at Hermione and Ron. They were huddled together talking and Hermione kept throwing glances in Ginny's direction.

"Still not talking to you?"

"Not at all. They still think that you did more than just sleep in the same bed."

"Why do they care so much?"

"Because you are Ron's baby sister. He doesn't even want to fathom that you may be having sex."

"But we aren't having sex." She replied.

"You are right we aren't. They will get over it eventually."

"Maybe if we break up they will get over it." She offered quietly.

"Break up? We are not breaking up." He said appalled at her idea. "I love you Ginny and nothing will ever change that. I refuse to lose you."

The next morning, Ginny knew that she had to break up with Harry. She didn't have much time left and she didn't want to lose Draco. But something had been nagging at her lately. Draco's involvement with the Death Eaters. She knew that he was the son of the most notorious Death Eater, but whether he was one or not was the only thing she didn't know. She knew he had tried to kill Dumbledore, but he hadn't gone through with it. Yet she wasn't sure why he was even at Hogwarts after what happened. She had asked Draco to meet her in the abandoned Astronomy Tower. When she arrived he was standing there looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Why did you want to meet me Weasley?" He asked. "I know you didn't break up with Potter."

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked ignoring his question.

"What are you talking about? You asked me to meet you."

"I mean, what are you doing back at school? You let the Death Eaters into the school last year and you tried to kill Professor Dumbledore."

Draco's face hardened and he looked away from her.

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is! If I pick you over Harry, which I really want to. Then I have to know what you are. Are you a Death Eater or not?"

(A/N: Okay I hope this chapter was good and I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I changed my mind about putting the sex scene in this chapter, but it is coming! I promise. I wanted to put in the stuff about the Death Eater since it has been a really long time since it had come up and it is important. But I wanted to give you guys an update since it had been so long! Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing and dont give up on me!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

**(I am so sorry about the previous chapter 9. It seemed to me that some people were getting annoyed that they werent together yet. So i thought if i put them together then everything would be good...but i ended up completely changing what I wanted to happen. So here is Chapter 9. I hope it is ok. I know it is short, but I was just trying to get my story back on track.)**

Chapter 9

Draco looked at her. He could tell that she wanted to hear that he wasn't a Death Eater. But he was. He couldn't get out. Sure he had been punished for his weakness against Dumbledore, he was no longer allowed to participate in it fully until he left Hogwarts. His father had struck a deal with Lord Voldemort, promising that Draco would be of more use when he was older.

"Just be honest with me, Draco. That is all I ask." She said watching him standing there silently.

"I am involved with the Death Eaters, but I am not in the Death Eaters." He lifted up his sleeve and showed her his pale unmarked arm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked impatiently.

"It means that I am not allowed to participate in the Death Eaters until I leave Hogwarts and become a stronger man. I showed weakness and this is considered the greatest punishment, not being able to be a part of everything."

"So you didn't get physically punished for what happened?"

"Oh no I did." He paused and put his head down. "But I don't know if I can talk about it."

"Please, tell me Draco. I want to help and be here for you." She walked closer to him and put her hand on his arm.

"No Ginny." He said pulling away from her. "If I talk about it, I'm weak."

"Why do you have to try so hard to be strong? There is nothing wrong with showing a little bit of weakness."

"Yes, there is. When you are a Death Eater it is the worst thing you can do." He sighed loudly and sat down on the floor. "You are already making me show the greatest weakness…love."

"You love me?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"No. Malfoy's don't love." He replied quickly. His face blushed slightly but he hoped she didn't notice.

"Then what are you getting at Draco?"

"I have never cared about getting anything other than sex from a girl. And from you I want…you. For once I don't want anyone and everyone. I want only you."

"Which is why you want me to only want you."

"I told you once, Ginny, I don't share. And if you want to do this thing, whatever it is, you have to break up with Potter."

"I told you, Draco. It's not that easy. It'll crush him."

"Who cares!" He said angrily. "I'm tired Ginny. I'm tired of waiting around for you to break up with Potter so that we can be together. I'm tired of putting myself out there, something that I don't usually do, for someone who cant make up her damn mind!" He stood back up, yelling. The old Draco had come back with a vengeance.

She looked at him stunned. He hadn't yelled at her in a while.

"What do you want me to do, Draco?"

"I've told you a thousand times what I wanted you to do. But during this entire thing we have missed the point. The point is not what I want Ginny. It's what you want. And the truth is you have no fucking clue what you want."

"You're right! Okay? Is that what you want to hear so bad, Draco! That I don't know who I want to be with?" She stood up facing him. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was truly angry at him.

"I want you to say you want to be with me, Ginny! That's what I want to hear you say."

"And I have told you before, I do want to be with you. But you just cant let that be it, can you? You have to push me into doing things I don't want to do! Its not fair!"

"Oh and what you are doing to me is? You can be with two guys at once and I just have to be okay with that!" He didn't think his voice could go any louder, but it did. The entire school could probably hear their fight. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "Wait…" he started. It had hit him. "You think because I am a cold jerk that you can treat me anyway you want to. That I don't deserve to be treated with dignity or respect. I''m just a guy that you like right now, not someone you could be with forever."

Ginny paused and looked at him. He was right. She knew he was right. As soon as the words left his mouth, she knew he was speaking exactly what she had always thought but told herself wasn't true. She was treating Draco badly because she thought he was a bad person. And the reason she didn't want to break up with Harry is because she figured this thing with Draco couldn't go anywhere, and breaking up with Harry for a fling was stupid.

"You know I'm right, Ginny. I know you do." He spoke, his voice softer than it had been earlier. And for the first time in his life, he felt something he had never felt before. He felt his heart break.

"Draco…"

"Save it, Weasley. I don't want to hear it anymore." He left the tower. She stood there for a couple minutes before retreating to the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down on the couch next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay, Gin?" He asked putting his homework down and putting his arms around her.

"Everything is fine, Harry. I am just happy to be able to spend some time with you." She snuggled in closer to him and smiled.

"Ron talked to me today."

"He did?" She asked looking up at him. He kissed her nose.

"Yeah, he apologized for everything. I think Hermione made him do it." He chuckled.

"We know who wears the pants in that relationship." She said giggling.

"True." He said. Harry looked down at the girl in his arms. He loved her and she knew he loved her. But something wasn't right. Ginny wasn't acting normally. She was acting like she was hiding something. "Are you sure you are okay? You have been kind of far gone lately."

"I am okay, Harry. I just have had a lot of work and everything with school has been getting to me that's all." She lied. She looked into the fire. "But it should be better now, Harry. I finally have everything under control." She smiled sweetly but knew that this was wrong. All she did anymore was pretend with Harry. She lied to him and pretended to still be in love with him. She had gotten so used to doing it that it seemed like second nature. And he didn't seem to notice it too much. "Well now Harry is all I have." She said to herself as she ran over what happened in the tower earlier. Draco would probably never speak to her again, not that she blamed him. She would be the same way if someone had acted like that to her.

Harry brought his hand under her chin and leaned her face up to his. He kissed her softly on the mouth. She didn't respond right away since she was lost in her own thoughts, but after a couple of seconds she opened her mouth and urged him forward. He turned her body toward him and pushed himself forward on top of her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. All thoughts of Draco left her mind as she got wrapped up in the moment with Harry. She figured she might as well make the most of her situation with Harry since he was the only one had now. And she did love him somewhat and she would make herself believe that was enough.

Twenty minutes later and after countless dirty looks from their fellow Gryffindors, Harry and Ginny had retreated to the boy's dorm. Harry laid down on his bed and pulled Ginny down next to him. They resumed their activity, moving father than previously anticipated.

An hour later, Ginny lay next to Harry under his blankets. He pulled her naked form against his. He kissed her softly on the shoulder and smiled.

"I love you, Ginny." He whispered.

"I love you too, Dra- Harry." She smiled weakly hoping her slip up wouldn't be noticed. "Draco? Why the hell did I almost say Draco?" She asked herself. "Because I wish I had just lost my virginity to Draco, not Harry." She thought in response to the question before.

"Ginny, I would ask you to stay here tonight. But seeing as it is 6:00 at night and sooner or later most of the guys in the dorm will be coming back from dinner." He chuckled softly sitting up. Ginny sat up as well. She began pulling on her clothes and Harry did the same.

"Obviously." She said smiling. She stood up and began to walk out of the room. Harry leapt up and followed her. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around into him.

"Thank you, darling." He said kissing her.

"Thank you, Harry." She replied before walking out of the room. She walked into the empty girl's dormitory and laid down on her bed. Her mind began to swim with the thoughts she had been suppressing for weeks. Since school had started 2 months ago, everything in Ginny's life had changed. When she started her 6th year at Hogwarts, the wounds from the previous year were still fresh. She and Harry were no longer together and her life seemed less certain than it had before. She missed the carefree nature of her life before this. Well, it had never been completely carefree. But it was looser than it was now. Now, she had to decide what to do with her life and more importantly her heart. She loved Harry and he was safe and familiar. He reminded her of the life she had before this year. She had slept with him. And it was exactly like she thought it would be. It was pleasurable and painful, in more than one way. It hurt physically and it hurt emotionally. She knew hurting Draco and then sleeping with Harry was stupid. And she knew she slept with Harry to help her get over Draco. But it didn't work. Almost the entire time she was with Harry, she missed Draco. It had only been a couple of hours but she literally missed him. She was mad at herself for not saving herself for Draco, which was ironic since at one point in time she had been saving herself for Harry.

"Draco will never forgive me now." She said quietly.

(a/n: I know Draco was a little more...sappy...in this chapter. But honestly for this story, he has to be a nice guy on some level. But I am trying to keep him in character. So once again review and tell me what you think. This chapter will not be changed tho. This is going to help my story to keep going in the direction I originally planned. And I promise there wont be much more Harry and Ginny. This is a GWDM fic.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**Hey! Its been a little while since I last updated...but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 10

The next month passed slowly for Ginny and it was one of the hardest of her life. She felt like she had been on autopilot all month long. Everyday she went to class, did her homework, ate, and spent all of her free time with Harry. She had had sex with him several times more times and she still hadn't broken up with him. She liked spending time with him, but he wasn't Draco, whom Ginny had tried to talk to several times. She sent him owls asking him to meet her, but he never came. Ten times in all, he had stood her up. She was worried about him. She only saw him in Potions class and in the Great Hall. He never looked at her or acted like he even cared that she had tried to get in contact with him. She had even heard a rumor that he and Lavender were hooking up again.

Ginny sat in her room, working on her DADA homework, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called not even looking up from her book.

"Hello Weasley." A smooth voice said. It was oddly familiar, but she didn't know who it was. She looked up and saw none other than Blaise Zabini closing the door behind him.

"Zabini? What are you doing here?" Ginny said freaked out that a Slytherin boy just walked into her dorm room.

"I came to talk to you, Weasley." He said sitting down on her bed, moving her homework out of his way.

"Why would you want to talk to me? You hate me, remember?" She said snidely, throwing him a dirty look for smudging her homework.

"Too true. But I'm here on business."

"Business?"

"Shut up and listen, Weasley." He said rudely. He didn't like to be interrupted. "I want to talk to you about Draco." He paused to see if she was going to say something, but she didn't. Her face flushed and she looked uncomfortable. He smirked. "He hasn't been in the best of moods for the past month, and I think it has to do with you."

"Why would it have anything to do with me?" She asked seemingly confused.

"I know you two had a little "thing" going. And I found the letters you have been sending him."

Ginny blushed, embarrassed. Those letters were private and the thought that another person read them mortified her.

"Now now Weasley, even though they did make for some entertaining reading, I'm not here to embarrass you." He scoffed under his breath and continued. "I'm here to talk about you getting back together with our pal, Draco. Even though I do not completely condone this relationship, I cant have him moping around all the time anymore."

"You read the letters Blaise. I have asked him to meet me several times and he doesn't even act like he cares." Ginny responded.

"Of course he cares. He kept your letters in the drawer next to his bed. And he practically locked himself in the dorm room so he wouldn't come meet you."

"What?"

"He wanted to meet you so badly, that he made me sit with him in the boy's dorm and keep him from going. He knew if he went he would just get angry because you are still with Potter."

"But him not coming only made it seem like he didn't care. He hurt me." She whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Why do you think I'm here Weasel?"

"He asked you to come?" She asked.

"Well, no. I came on my own accord. I can't stand seeing my best mate depressed all the time."

"Well what can I do about it?"

"I have a plan. And all you have to do is come to Draco's room at 8:00." Blaise said standing up. "The password is amina pura. Italian for pure blood."

"Thank you, Blaise." She said smiling like she hadn't in weeks.

"No problem Weasel." He smirked and left the room.

That night at exactly 8:00, Ginny stopped outside the head boy's dormitory. She took a deep breath and said the password. The door appeared in the wall and she turned the handle and walked into the giant living area. She saw Blaise and Draco sitting doing their homework. They both looked up. Blaise smiled and Draco growled and stood up. He walked up to her and asked her what she was doing here.

"Blaise told me to come." She responded looking past Draco at Blaise's now amused face.

"Zabini, I am going to kill you." Draco said turning around and rounding on the other boy.

"Drake, come on. I had to do something. You miss the girl."

"That is none of your business."

"As your best friend who has had to watch you mope around for the past month, I feel that it is definitely my business." Blaise gathered up his books and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later. Play nice you two." He winked at Ginny and left the room. Draco ran his hand through his hair tiredly. He couldn't believe that his best friend would trick him like this. Ginny looked at him timidly.

"I have written to you 10 times, Draco. And you haven't responded once." Ginny said quietly.

"I know, Weasley."

"Don't call me Weasley. You know my first name, so use it."

"Fine, Ginny." He said putting emphasis on her name.

"Draco…"

"Why did you come here? I mean, I know that Blaise told you to come. But why did _you _want to come here?"

"Because, I miss you Draco."

"I miss you too, Ginny. But that still doesn't change the fact that we cant be together." He said sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to sit next to him. She took the seat next to him and looked into the fire. She had so much she wanted to say to him.

"Are you hooking up with Lavender again?" She asked suddenly. That wasn't what she had wanted to say, but it was all she could muster.

"I had a feeling you would ask me that. And I did hook up with Lavender. Once. Right after we had that falling out." He sighed. "Stupid idiot told the entire school we were sleeping together all the time. She wasn't even that great. I regretted sleeping with her the first time." He smirked and waited for Ginny to yell at him, but she didn't. Instead tears slid down her face. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

" Draco, I don't know how to tell you this…" She paused and steadied her voice before continuing. She couldn't back out now. "…But, I slept with Harry." She squeaked out.

"You slept with Potter?" He said the anger apparent in his voice already.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry." She said crying harder than before. "I was upset that we weren't together anymore and I just did it. "

"Get out." He said hoarsely.

"Draco, please. Can't we talk about this?" She pleaded.

"No! Get out Ginny! I cant be around you right now." He stood up and walked over to the door opening it.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed standing up and walking up to him.

"No you aren't." He said hatefully. "Don't come back Ginny." He said before shutting the door in her face. He turned around and sat down on the couch, a silent tear sliding down his face. It was really over this time. He would never take her back now.

Ginny walked down the hallway with tears streaming down her face. When she reached the steps leading up to the Great Hall she stopped and slumped down on the step. She buried her face in her hands.

"So Weasley, how did it go?" Blaise asked sitting down next to her.

"Would I be sitting here crying my eyes out if everything went okay?" She asked angrily. "Great plan, by the way Zabini."

"He should have forgiven you, Ginny." Blaise sighed. He stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him. I will come find you later to tell you what happened. But in the mean time go up to Gryffindor and clean yourself up, you look horrible." He strutted away and Ginny cursed at him under her breath. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked up to Gryffindor and into the girl's dormitory. She put on her pj's and got into bed. She didn't fall asleep right away, but within an hour had successfully fallen into a dreamless sleep.

Blaise said the password and walked into Draco's living room. He was sitting on the couch still and when he saw Blaise he cleared his throat and wiped his face quickly so there were no signs of his angst.

"What happened, man? I ran into Ginny in the hallway and she was crying like a baby." Blaise asked sitting on the couch

"She slept with Potter." He said.

"Yuck, who in their right mind would sleep with him?" Blaise said disgusted. "You were right man, why would you want Potter's sloppy seconds?"

"That's not why I sent her away, Blaise." He said frustrated. "I made her leave because she choose Potter over me."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did, Blaise. She wouldn't sleep with me, but she would sleep with Potter."

"Yeah, but who did she go out of her way to see tonight? You. And if I remember correctly, weren't you the one that stopped it the last time?"

"Okay, I did. But if she really cared about me, she wouldn't have slept with him."  
"You sound like a five year old. She made a mistake, Drake. You slept with Lavender. And that was a mistake." Blaise said exasperated.

"But I wasn't the one trying to date two people at once."

"You're right. But come on Draco, you care about her. I know you don't want to admit that. And hell I wish you didn't have to. But you need to tell her how you feel, so she doesn't think this is just a fling. So she knows its real."

"I can't be with someone who chooses Potter over me."

"Get over your ego, mate."

"Its not just my ego, Blaise. She treats me badly…"

"She treats you like you treat everyone else." Blaise interrupted.

"Well…yeah but I'm an ass. That's just how I am."

"And she's a bitch. Sounds like a match made in heaven to me." Blaise said standing up. He walked out the door waving over his shoulder. Draco leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to believe this situation was completely black and white, maybe it wasn't. This revelation didn't change the fact that he was still angry with Ginny, but it did make him see that he couldn't blame her completely. He had treated her badly for years, so why now would he expect her to treat him nicely?

(A/N: Okay, so obviously it ended a little sad. But I think I know where I want the next chapter to go...but I probably wont be able to sit down and write it until friday or so...so expect it up around mid week next week. Have an awesome weekend everyone! Review!)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. My brother's computer broke and i had to let him use mine for a couple of days...But here is chapter 11. And i think this story is coming to an end soon. **

Chapter 11

Ginny didn't know what to do now. She had been honest with Draco and he had told her to get out. And she knew that this time it was more than just get out of his room, it was get out of his life. She hated that she caused him so much pain. She could see it in his eyes the night she told him. That was a week ago and she had been replaying the events of that night over and over in her head. Maybe if she wouldn't have told Draco about Harry they might be together right now. But of course that was wishful thinking. He wouldn't be with her until she dumped Harry and she couldn't dump Harry because she had had sex with him. She had messed up her life far more than she ever thought she could. And she had no one to talk to about it. Hermione wouldn't approve and plus she would tell Harry. Ron…HA…fat chance. And Luna was too wrapped up with Neville to notice that Ginny was slowly dying inside.

She gathered up her books and walked to class. When she reached the dungeons for her advanced Potions class, she found a note on her seat addressed to her. She looked around the room and saw Blaise move his eyes from her to the note. Ginny picked it up and read it. Her heart sank. It wasn't from Draco. It was from Blaise. He wanted to meet her tonight to talk. He hadn't talked to her about Draco like he said he would, so that must be what he wanted now. She took her seat and looked over at Blaise. She nodded and looked at Draco, who was determined not to lock his eyes with hers. He was staring so hard at the blackboard that it looked as if he would burn a hole in it. Ginny turned back to look at Harry who had sat down next to her and kissed her neck softly. She smiled softly and looked back up at the board where the ingredients for their potion had appeared.

"I have a break after Potions today. Do you want to…uh…spend some time together?" Harry whispered in her ear seductively.

"Uh, I cant, Harry." She paused thinking of an excuse. "I have an assignment that I have been putting off and it's due this afternoon."

"Oh." He said pulling away from her, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but you understand, don't you?"

" Yeah, I understand Gin. It's just we haven't slept together in about a week."

"Shhh…I don't want everyone to know about our sex life, Harry." She whispered worriedly. She looked to Hermione on her left and saw her busy copying down the directions from the board to a piece of parchment, as was every other student in the room.

"What sex life? It's been non existent for 9 days."

"You're counting the days?" Ginny asked disgusted. "Why do you care so much? It's not like our entire relationship revolves around sex, Harry."

"I know Ginny. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying I don't understand why we haven't." He spat annoyed that he was getting blamed for something that he had said, yet again.

"Because, it's not that important! We can go without it!" She said her voice raising slightly.

"Now who is updating everyone on our physical relationship?" He said smirking. Hermione looked over at them disapprovingly.

"Shut up, Harry. You can be such a prat sometimes"

"I'm the prat? I'm not the one who is starting an unnecessary fight."

"Yeah but who just couldn't except the fact that I have a life outside of being his sex slave?" She asked pointedly.

"I never said that, Gin, Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Enough with the bickering, you two. Keep the discussion about your relationship outside of my classroom." Professor Slughorn said stopping the fight point blank. The class looked at them. Ginny's face reddened and Harry flattened his hair over his forehead. Ginny shifted her gaze over towards Blaise, Draco, and Ernie. Ernie looked back down at his desk, when Ginny's eyes met his. And Blaise and Draco were smirking to each other, finding this argument amusing. Ginny shot Harry a dirty look before standing up and walking out of the classroom. She was too angry to sit next to Harry for the rest of class. She didn't care how much trouble she got into. Harry stood up after her and looked up at Professor Slughorn.

"Ten minutes, Harry my boy. But I want both of you back in this classroom by then." He pointed towards the door and Harry walked from the room in search of Ginny. He found her sitting on the bottom step, looking at the floor.

"Why did you run out of class?" He asked standing in front of her.

"Because you were pissing me off." She replied, not looking at him.

"What is wrong, Gin? Why is it that everything I say anymore makes you angry?"

"I don't know."

"You have been pulling away steadily for the past two weeks and I don't know what to do anymore. I love you Gin, but I cant keep doing this." He sighed and slumped against the wall defeated. That was the second time a guy had said that to her this year. What was it about her that made her hurt guys so much?

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Look, we can talk about this later, I guess. Slughorn wants us back in class and I really don't want to get into this now." He extended his hand to help her up. But instead she stood up, refusing his hand, and walked up the stairs.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry asked frustrated.

"I'm not going back to class." She responded.

"Stop being a baby and come on. Don't let your grades suffer because of me."

"I am not being a baby." She turned around and looked at him. "I just don't want to be around you right now."

"What is wrong with me, Gin?" He asked exasperated. "Everything I do anymore isn't good enough for you. You're always angry with me or upset with me."

Ginny walked back down the steps and stood in front of Harry. She was crying and she didn't want to stop herself from doing it, because it made what she was about to say seem all the more true.

"I don't know what's wrong. That's it, Harry! I have no fucking idea why I keep pulling away from you, but I do. I should want to be with you. But I don't."

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. "How long have you known that you didn't want to be with me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It was before we slept together wasn't it?" He asked hoping the answer was no.

"I thought that if we slept together, it would bring us closer. But it didn't."

"It pulled us farther apart, Ginny. Why didn't you just say no that night? Why did you let it get this far?"

"I didn't know what else to do, Harry. I didn't want to hurt you." She whispered, knowing that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, because this doesn't hurt at all." He said sarcastically. He stood up straight and looked at her. "I'm going back to class. Do what you want." He walked down the hall. And a couple of seconds later, Ginny followed. They took their seats and finished the class in complete silence. Ginny's potion turned out horribly, and ironically enough Harry's was the best in the class. It seemed that anger made him perform better.

After dinner, Ginny walked up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Blaise. He arrived a couple of minutes after 7.

"How did you get away from Pansy?" Ginny asked when he sat down across from her on the cold, gray, stone ground.

"I told her that I was going to Draco's to do some homework."

"Does Draco know you are here?"

"No. He thinks I had detention." Blaise smirked at his sneakiness. "So what happened this afternoon with Potter? You two seemed to have a little spat."

"We broke up." She said simply.

"You cut him loose?"

"Something like that."

Blaise studied Ginny's face for a couple of seconds before answering. "You did actually like that guy, didn't you?"

"Why do you care?" She spat.

"I don't." He recovered. "Don't get testy, Weasley. Or I won't help you."

"Like you were so much help before."

"Back off, Weasley. I'm trying to be a nice guy, here. So do you want help with Draco or not?"

" I didn't break up with Harry for Draco. I broke up with him because I was hurting him and he doesn't deserve that."

"Potter deserves everything bad that comes to him." Blaise said bitterly. "But…" He started coming back to his previous demeanor, " I am not here to talk about Potter. I am here to talk about Draco."

"But you were the one who brought up the subject of Harry."

"Semantics, Weasley. So here is what you should do. About Draco, mind you. You should go tell him you dumped Potter. He will forgive you."

"Wow, what an ingenious plan. It's about as good as the last one."

"Sarcasm, won't get you anywhere." Blaise responded annoyed that she was resisting him more than usual.

"Blaise, I'm not in the best of moods if you haven't noticed and to be completely honest you are not who I wish I was talking to right now."

"Who do you wish you were talking to?" Blaise asked redundantly. Ginny glared at him. "Just answer the question, Weasley."

"I wish I were talking to Draco."

"Your wish is my command." Blaise said those words and pointed towards the door. In the shadows, Ginny could see someone standing there but she couldn't make the person out. She looked back at Blaise, confused; but he was smiling. She followed his gaze again and this time she saw Draco standing there looking back at her.

((A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will try my best to get the next one up soon. Thanks to everyone who has left a review! They are greatly appreciated! Have a good weekend everyone!))


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character in this book.

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 12! It's longer than the last couple so I hope you like it! **

Chapter 12 

"Well I'm sure Pansy has been wondering where I am, so…I'll leave you two alone." Blaise said standing up. He brushed off his pants and put his hand out to help Ginny up as well. She stood up and watched him walk away. Her gaze drifted back to Draco. He walked towards her. She took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Blaise asked me to come and listen to his conversation with you." He replied.

"He knew I would want to see you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, Blaise is nothing if not smart." Ginny said smirking.

"He knows us better than we know ourselves, I think."

"That's a little scary." She replied laughing nervously. Draco chuckled slightly and cleared his throat. It was a nervous habit he had.

"You broke up with Potter?" He asked changing the subject to the one he knew they had to have.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Uh…well after the fight we had in class, we got into another semi-fight in the hallway and it ended with him telling me he was tired and me telling him that I slept with him to fix our relationship. He is still really angry at me."

"I saw you eating dinner alone." He said sadly. "Part of me wanted to come sit with you and the other part of me wanted to punch Potter."

"Why would you want to punch Harry?" She asked confused.

"Because he got to be the first person to sleep with you." He said quietly. She opened her mouth and started to say something but Draco interrupted her. "Ginny, I'm upset that he slept with you before I did. But not because I wanted to be the one to take your virginity, but because that means he got to be fully with you. And that is the one thing I always wanted. I really care about you."

She paused weighing what he had said. She felt happy that he was admitting that he cared for her, but it still didn't satisfy her. "I've been wanting you to say that forever, but for some reason it doesn't feel right hearing this from you today."

"I'm just telling you how I feel." He said defensively.

"I know. But as much as I don't want to admit this, I miss Harry." She paused as she saw him begin to walk away. She grabbed his arm. "No, listen to me. I miss Harry, my friend. Not Harry, my boyfriend."

"What are you trying to say, Ginny?"

"I am saying I need a little bit of time. I want to be with you Draco, but I cant yet. I need time to process everything that has happened today."

"How much time do you need?"

"Give me at most a week. I'll come find you, I promise."

"I thought that if I told you how I felt that you would say the same thing back. I never imagined that you would tell me you weren't ready to be with me."

"I know. But I want you to know that me taking this time, isn't for me to decide who I want to be with. I know I want to be with you. It's just for me to take some time to compute everything. I want to be okay when I decide to be with you." She looked up at him desperately. "Does that make sense?"

"Not really. But I'll give you all the time you need."

"Thank you, Draco." She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. The next moment she was gone.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry asked when Ginny walked through the portrait hole three nights later.

"Of course." She answered leading him up to the girl's dormitory. She sat down on her bed and motioned for Harry to sit on the bed across from her.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry, Harry."

"I'm sorry for ignoring that you weren't happy." Harry said. "I knew you weren't happy with me and I still stayed in the relationship."

"That is not your fault, Harry. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I should have told you when I started having doubts." She sighed. "I should have talked to you more."

"The reason I asked to talk to you wasn't so that we could argue about who was to blame. I wanted to tell you I was sorry and to tell you that I am not angry with you anymore. For the past couple of days, I have been angry with you for breaking up with me and for not being honest with me. But then I thought about it and I realized that the situation I put you in wasn't ideal. The signs were there and I ignored them."

"Harry, I still shouldn't have been afraid to tell you what I was feeling. I should have told you that I wasn't happy being your girlfriend anymore."

"I should have been more willing to listen." Harry paused and him and Ginny both laughed.

"I cant believe we are arguing over who's fault it was that our relationship didn't work."

"Yeah, especially since we aren't blaming each other. We are blaming ourselves." He smiled and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"I still really want to be friends though, Harry. That is the one thing that I have missed the most."

"Me too, Gin." He smiled. "Okay, well I promised Ron, I would work on our essay for defense against the dark arts together, so I must go. But thanks for talking to me, Ginny."

"No problem, Harry." Ginny stood up and walked Harry out of the room. She closed the door behind him and smiled. Things would get better. She knew they would.

"Harry, how did it go?" Ron asked when Harry walked into the boy's dormitory.

"Really well. It's just a matter of time, Ron before we are back together." Harry said confidently.

"Is that really what you want though, Harry? After everything that happened last time?" Hermione asked walking into the room and sitting down on the bed.

"I love Ginny. If there is anything I have realized in the past couple of days its that I want her back."

"But she told you she didn't want to be with you."

"She'll change her mind, Hermione." Ron said patting Harry on the arm, reassuringly.

"But Ginny seemed really sure that she didn't want to be with you Harry. I'm not trying to be mean, I just think that you are wasting your time on her." Hermione replied.

"I love her, Hermione. I'm not wasting my time. I know we belong together and I just need to remind her of that."

Ginny walked down the steps towards the Great Hall. She saw Blaise and Draco walking down the steps toward the Slytherin dungeon. Making an impulse decision she followed them quietly. They stopped outside Draco's door and continued to talk. She hid in the shadows and hoped that they wouldn't know she was there.

"Are you coming in?" Draco asked.

"I cant. Pansy wants to do some studying." Blaise responded raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gotcha."

"Drake, why don't you go find someone to shag? There are plenty of girls in the common room that would give up anything to do you."

"We've been through this time and time again, Blaise. I don't want to shag anyone except…"

"I know Ginny." Blaise cut in, annoyed. "I know you love her, Draco."

"I don't love her. How many times do I have to tell you? Malfoys do not love."

"You have told me that 5 times and I still do not believe you. You love her. If you didn't you wouldn't care about who you shagged."

"I never slept with anyone and everyone before Ginny. I had standards."

"Yeah I know. But today, it wouldn't hurt you to give up your standards and just sleep with someone."

"I don't need sex, Blaise. I need Ginny."

"But sex would make you forget about Ginny." Blaise suggested.

"Or it would make it all the more apparent that I don't want anyone else but Ginny."

"You are so far gone, Drake. It's sickening, really."

"Its no different than the way you feel about Pansy." Draco responded.

"Yes it is. I don't love Pansy. I just think she is a good shag and she is entertaining to be around."

"That is such a lie, Blaise. It's me. I know you. You like the girl, just admit it."

"Not until you admit that you love Ginny."

"Stalemate." Draco said simply. "Bye mate, have fun."

"Bye Drake." Blaise walked down the hall and into the Slytherin Common Room. Draco stood there for a couple of seconds before saying the password and walking into his room. Ginny stepped out from the shadows and leaned against the wall. She smiled slightly to herself. Draco wasn't sleeping with other girls and he didn't want to. He wanted her, which she knew that. But at times doubt had crept into her mind.

She had told Draco to give her a week and already 5 days had passed. And the past five days had been amazing. Harry wanted to be her friend again and he seemed okay with the break up. In fact the only thing that could have made those 5 days better would have been being with Draco.

She waited for about 10 minutes before she walked up to his door. She said the password that she had heard him say earlier. She walked in expecting to see him sitting in the living room, but it was empty. She walked up the stairs and down the hall, listening.

"He did come in here?" She asked herself silently. She stopped outside of his bedroom and put an ear to the door. She heard faint noises. She opened the door slowly and peeked into the room. It was empty. She walked in. She heard the shower running and she sighed. Draco was just taking a shower. She sat down on his bed, deciding to wait for him to come out. She was thinking about what she would tell him when she heard a loud moan escape the bathroom. She looked up at the closed door and she felt her heart drop.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Ginny." She told herself. "He just said he wouldn't sleep with anyone but you." She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. But it wasn't working. She was starting to get upset. "Just wait for him to come out. He'll explain everything."

Five minutes later the shower turned off and she waited expectantly. The door opened but instead of Draco, Blaise and Pansy emerged. Blaise stopped when he saw Ginny sitting on the bed and Pansy bumped into him.

"What are you doing here?" All three asked at the same time. Ginny looked at Blaise confused.

"What are you doing in Draco's bathroom?" Ginny asked extremely confused.

" None of your business, Weasley." Pansy said angrily. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Pansy, sweetheart, go get Draco." Blaise said calmly.

"But Blaise…"

"Just go get him, we'll be here when you get back." Blaise said firmly. Pansy gave Ginny one last dirty look and left the room.

"Where is Draco?" Ginny asked standing up.

"He is in the library. Pansy and I snuck in for a little alone time."

"But I was standing in the hallway for 10 minutes before I came in here and he never left."

"There are other doors to this place besides the front one. How do you think we got in?" Blaise replied condescendingly.

"Where do they lead?" Ginny asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"That's not the important question that needs to be asked, Weasley." Blaise replied blowing off her question. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…uh…"

"Spit it out." He said impatiently.

"I followed you and Draco from the Great Hall. I heard you talking. He said he didn't want to sleep with anyone else but me."

"I was there. I know what he said."

" I told him to give me a week, Blaise."

"I know."

"I'm okay." She said a smile appearing on her face. The door opened and Pansy walked through with an evil smile on her face.

"Where is he?" Blaise asked.

"I'm here." Draco replied walking through the door. Ginny looked up and saw him smiling at her.

((A/N: Okay, I needed to stop this chapter somewhere so that I didnt get in too far or I wouldnt have been able to stop for another like 5 pages. But anywho this chapter was less angsty and more happy..so I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be up within the next week or so. I have a lot of exams to study for. So...I will try my hardest!))


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Okay, here is chappie 13! I hope you like it! I forsaked exams for you guys! So be nice and review!!!!**

_Chapter 13_

"Pansy, Blaise, Could you leave us alone?" Draco asked politely walking into the room.

"Why do you want to be alone with _her_?" Pansy asked disgusted.

"So I can personally make her leave." Draco said smirking. Pansy looked over at Blaise and Draco winked at Ginny. She smiled quickly before turning back to her scared demeanor.

"But Draco, I want to watch you kick her out." She said.

"Come on Pans. He will tell us later." Blaise said pulling her out the door with him. Draco shot him a look of thanks and Blaise smiled at both him and Ginny before closing the door behind him.

"Does Pansy know about us?" Ginny asked.

"She knew that we were together at the beginning. But the last thing I told her was that you slept with Potter and I didn't want to see you anymore." Draco paused. "I don't exactly share too much of my life with her."

"Oh. So she hates me."

"Well, she hated you before. Now she just hates you more." Draco laughed. "Not that you should care."

"Oh, I don't." She said, trying to sound convincing.

"Uh huh."

"Shut up, Draco." She replied playfully. He walked over to the bed and sat down pulling her down with him. He rolled over so he was lying on top of her.

"Make me." He challenged smirking. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She said grudgingly. She smiled and kissed him quickly. In Draco's opinion she pulled away all too soon.

"Now come on that wont do." He responded putting his lips back down on hers. He urged her to open her mouth. But she refused.

"Not so fast, Draco." She said laughing at his aggravated face.

"Come on Gin. Don't make me wait any longer." He pleaded.

"You really don't have any patience, do you?"

"None at all." He brought his face down to her neck and started to place soft kisses at the nape. She sighed contently wrapping her arms around his back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every move he was making.

"God, I've missed your lips." She said smiling.

"I've missed everything about you." He replied lifting his face up to look her in the eyes. He pushed a piece of her ginger hair behind her ear and kissed her lips. This time Ginny immediately responded by opening her mouth and allowing him to enter. He moaned appreciatively. His hands traveled down her sides resting on her hips. She broke the kiss minutes later and looked at him.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Can we take this slow? She asked quietly. "Our relationship, I mean."

"Of course. We can take it as slow as you want."

"Thank you."

"No problem, darling." He responded kissing her softly. He raised his body off of hers and sat on the edge of the bed and she did the same. They sat in silence for a few moments. They weren't having trouble thinking what to say, they were just thinking about their relationship, thus far.

"Would you like to stay here tonight, Ginny?" He asked hopefully.

"To sleep?"

"Yeah."

"I would love that." She replied smiling happily. Draco stood up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out one of his shirts and gave it to her to wear. She stood up shyly and took of her robes. He watched as she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, her skirt following.

"I've missed this sight." He said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her before she could put on his shirt. She blushed and turned away from his gaze. She unwrapped his arms from her waist and put on his shirt. It was black and had a picture of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team. It wasn't too large on her, but it was long enough to fall right below her underwear.

"Why are you so shy?" He asked turning her face to look at him.

"I don't know. I just don't like being complimented. It makes me uncomfortable." She responded quietly. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"If that's what you want." He replied running his hands through his short hair making it stand up. She giggled at the sight of his disheveled appearance. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your hair. It's sticking up everywhere." She stood on her tiptoes and reached a hand up to flatten his hair. She smoothed it down to normal before smiling contentedly. "There. Much better."

"It's just going to get messed up when I go to bed, ya know?"

"Yeah, but it would have driven me crazy until I fixed it." She kissed the tip of his nose before walking back over to his bed and sliding under the covers. "Come on, Malfoy get a move on."

"Okay." He replied as he began to take off all of his clothing, leaving his black boxers. She patted the bed next to her, telling him to get into bed, but he shook his head. " I have more undressing to do. I sleep in the nude."

"Not tonight." She said her eyes growing wider.

"You are my bed, Miss Weasley, so you will obey my rules. And my rule is that I always sleep in the nude." He replied smirking. He knew he was making her uncomfortable and he loved every minute of it. He really had no intention of taking off his boxers, but he wanted to see how much farther he could take this. He loved testing his boundaries.

"But you are in the presence of a lady, Mr. Malfoy. You cannot sleep naked."

"Of course I can. It's my bed."

"Draco…"

"Ginny." He said his eyes twinkling in mischief. She gave him one last look before closing her eyes.

"My eyes are closed. So if you must." She replied. Seconds later she felt his pressure on the other side of the bed. He scooted in close to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Open your eyes." He said against her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had a lazy smile on his face. He pushed his lower body against hers and she felt his boxer material graze her leg.

"Ass." She said playfully hitting his chest. "You were never going to take them off, were you?"

"If you would have taken them off for me, I would have. But since you didn't seem willing to do that, I figured I would let it go." He kissed her cheek softly. "Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

"Yes." Ginny replied. She scooted down and put her head on the pillow. Draco laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She settled with her head on his chest.

"Night Draco."

"Night Ginny." He replied kissing the top of her head.

The next Saturday was the first Hogsmeade Trip of the year. Ginny walked into the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before leaving to meet Draco before they left for Hogsmeade. He tried to convince her to stay behind with him, but she told him that Ron would be suspicious. She sat down at the Gryffindor Table and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. She shivered as she took a drink of the cold liquid. The castle was abnormally cold for October and she could only assume that Hogsmeade would be the same. In an attempt to warm herself up, she put some porridge into a bowl and took a bite. The hot substance ran down her throat and into her stomach sending a warm sensation through her body. She smiled to herself as she felt her body temperature instantly rise. She looked up from her food and saw that Draco was not at the Slytherin Table. He must have left to meet her already. She took one last bite before standing up and leaving the Hall and walking towards Draco's room. She said the password and walked in. Draco was sitting on the couch.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive." He said looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"Sorry. I got down to breakfast late." She responded sitting down on the couch next to him. She snuggled her body against his and placed her lips on his neck.

"Not wasting any time, are we?"

"Nope." She mumbled against his neck. She moved her lips up his neck until finally resting them on his lips. He put a hand on the back of her head pulling her deeper into the kiss. She moaned slightly as she felt his other hand drawing small circles on the top of her thigh. She moved a hand softly down his chest and stomach, stopping just above his jeans. The hand that was on her thigh moved up to hers and tried to push it lower. She giggled into his lips and pulled away.

"Oops, look at the time, I have to go." She said standing up with a smile on her face.

"Not so fast Weasley." He said pulling her back down to him. "You aren't going anywhere."

"But Draco, I have to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione in 5 minutes." She said innocently.

"You have 5 minutes." He replied grabbing her face and kissing her hard. She gasped at his roughness and urgency. He wound his fingers through her curly red hair. This time Ginny dropped her hand immediately to his lap and began to gently stroke him. He moaned appreciatively, deepening their kiss. His hands traveled from her hair to her shoulders, to her breasts. Now it was her turn to moan in ecstasy. Draco's body stiffened as his excitement grew larger. Sensing this, Ginny pulled her hand away and broke their lips apart.

"Not now, Gin." He groaned, disappointed.

"I have to go. We can continue this later, sweetheart." She replied smiling slightly. She kissed his nose and stood up. Within seconds she was at the door. She looked back at him with a smirk on her face and said, "You may want to take care of that before going out in public." She pointed to his crotch and disappeared out the door.

"Damn tease." He said softly, smirking as he said it.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Ron asked later that day as they were walking down the streets in Hogsmeade.

"Honeydukes. Where else, Ron?" Ginny answered.

"Really? Because I was thinking Zonko's." He replied quietly.

"I'll go with you to Honeydukes, if you want, Gin." Harry offered sweetly.

"Alright. Harry and I will meet you two later." Ginny said to Ron and Hermione before walking off with Harry.

Hermione and Ron stood rooted to the spot.

"We shouldn't let them go alone, Ron." Hermione said. She began walking towards them.

"Let them go, Hermione. Ginny and Harry can take care of themselves." Ron replied pulling her in the opposite direction towards Zonko's. He laced his fingers with hers, which seemed to take her attention off Harry and Ginny. She smiled shyly and followed Ron to Zonko's.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny said as Harry held the door to The Three Broomsticks open for her. "This was a great idea to get a butterbeer before going to Honeydukes. It's so cold today."

"Yeah, abnormal for this early in October." Harry walked up to the corner and asked for two butterbeers, paid for them, and then sat down in a booth across from Ginny.

"Thanks." She said when he passed her a butterbeer.

"So how are you Ginny?" He asked before taking a quick swig.

"I'm doing pretty good, Harry. Homework has let up a little bit, which has given me some time to work on Quidditch." She replied. The truth was when she was practicing Quidditch she was actually with Draco.

"I have been down on the pitch almost every night and I haven't seen you." He asked his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"Oh." She said averting her eyes from his. "Well, I have only been down there like 2 or 3 times, so maybe we just miss each other." She looked back at him. "Oh please don't let my face by red." She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I guess. You aren't around much though. Where do you always go? Sometimes you don't even show up to meals."

"Well I have been doing a lot of extra studying. I want to do well on my owl's, ya know." She lied quickly. Her hands were suddenly more interesting to her. Harry reached over and took hold of one of her hands in his. She looked up. She was just going to ask him what he was doing when the door to the pub opened and Draco and Blaise walked in. Completely distracted by the fact that he had just walked in, she completely forgot Harry was holding her hand. Draco walked towards the table, with a smirk on his face. But when he saw Harry gazing at Ginny lovingly and holding her hand, his face turned to stone.

"Well I guess the lovely couple is back together again." Draco said avoiding Ginny's gaze. His voice dripped with venom and he eyed Potter angrily.

Ginny looked up at him confused. Harry looked at her and rubbed her hand lightly. Ginny looked down and realization finally dawned on her. She pulled her hand away. "We are not back together, Draco."

"Draco?" Harry asked astonished. "Since when do you call him that?"

Ginny's face turned bright red and she searched for something to say. Blaise was behind Draco smirking and Draco was still looking like he wanted to kill Harry.

"It's his name, Harry. What's wrong with calling him that?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"We'll let you two argue." Blaise said pulling Draco towards the back of the pub. They sat down in the corner and Ginny could almost feel Draco's eyes staring at the back of her head.

"Why did you call him Draco?"

"Because it's him name, Harry. Why does it matter?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Because its Draco fucking Malfoy, Ginny! He's an ass." Harry said his voice raising.

"Yeah, he is, you're right. But me using his first name isn't a big deal." She replied whispering. " Calm down. You don't want him to come over here and try to kick your ass."

"Well, maybe I do." Harry said stubbornly. Ginny smiled.

"So tough." She mocked. Harry chuckled. His temper was coming back to normal. The door to The Three Broomsticks opened again and Ron and Hermione walked in laughing. They spotted Ginny and Harry. Hermione sat down next to Ginny while Ron ordered their butterbeers.

Draco watched the 4 Gryffindors talk and joke.

"That'll never be me." He said quietly, but loud enough for Blaise to hear.

"And you dont want it to be you. Who wants to be a useless Gryffindor?" He smirked trying to make a joke.

"I guess you're right." He sighed and downed some smuggled firewhiskey. "I mean would the Gryffindors steal firewhiskey?"

"Of course not. And that is why being in Slytherin is more fun." Blaise replied taking the bottle from his friend and taking a swig himself.

Two hours later, the trio plus Ginny walked up the path back to school. Their pockets were stuffed with Honeyduke's treats and trinkets from Zonko's. The day had been a good one in Ginny's opinion. Well, aside from the incident in The Three Broomsicks. When Ginny walked into the school, she split from the trio saying that she needed to go to the library to get a book. But instead she walked down to the Slytherin dungeons and into Draco's room. He wasn't back from Hogsmeade yet, but she figured she would just wait for him. An hour passed before Ginny finally hear the door to Draco's room open. He stumbled in, sauced.

((A/N: Okay I hope you liked it!! Please R&R! I need reviews people!!!!))


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Hey here is chapter 14. It is longer than any other chapter I have written so I hope you enjoy it. The story is coming to an end soon. **

Chapter 14 

"Draco, where have you been? Everyone was supposed to be back from Hogsmead a half hour ago." Ginny said walking up to him.

"I got a drink with Blaise before coming back." He replied leaning in to kiss her. She put her hand out and pushed him away from her.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, of course not." He replied smirking sarcastically.

"Harry and I are not back together, Draco."

"Of course not." Draco walked, or rather stumbled over to the couch and sat down. Ginny followed him over to the couch but instead of sitting down, she stood above him.

"You cannot go around drinking, just because you see Harry and I together. Because he is my friend. I am always going to be around him." She said exasperated.

"You sat there and joked with him and laughed with him. Even though you knew I was sitting 5 feet behind you. You acted like nothing was wrong."

"And what the hell was I supposed to do? Stand up, walk over, and come sit with you and Blaise? Because yes, that would have went over well." She spat out turning away from his gaze.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well forgive me, Draco. You aren't exactly making the most sense since you are completely drunk off your ass."

"Have you ever seen someone drunk off their ass? Because this isn't even close, Ginny." He replied smartly. She turned back to look at him and he had a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy. I'm not giving in that easy." She replied eyeing him with as much anger as she could muster.

"Come on, Weasley. Get down here." He pulled her towards him and onto his lap. She stood back up.

"I don't think so, Draco." She walked father away from him. "Now tell me what was so horrible that you had to go get drunk."

"No."

"Excuse me?" She asked angrily.

"I said no, Weasley. I'm not going to sit here and talk about my feelings with you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" She asked taking a deep breath, calming herself.

" Forget about it."

"And what the hell will that accomplish?"

"It will keep me from making an ass out of myself."

"Oh and being shit-faced isn't making an ass out of yourself?"

"Once again, have you seen someone who is shit-faced?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm 5 years old, Draco."

"I had a couple of drinks. I am not shit-faced or drunk off my ass. I am just a tad sauced."

"It doesn't matter how many different words you use to describe it, it's all the same." Ginny closed her eyes and tapped her foot against the floor, annoyed. "Just talk to me, Draco."

"All you ever want to do is talk. Can't we just do something else for once?"

"We do other things! And if you weren't drunk you would remember that."

"I'm so tired of talking about my feelings." He replied crossing his arms over his chest and stared back at her, almost challenging her.

"Why do you care so much about looking stupid? What the hell do you accomplish by putting up a wall?"

"I won't say something I'll later regret."

"And why would you regret telling me how you feel?"

"Because I'd show weakness."

"And what the hell is wrong with showing weakness?"

"Like I have told you before, Malfoys do not show weakness."

"Why do you care so much about the Malfoy name? Afraid daddy will get mad?" She said the words before she had thought them. She exhaled. She knew those words were like an invisible slap to him. "Draco…"

"No, you're right Ginny. Why do I give a damn about a name that represents everything I hate?" He stood up and and walked closer to her, menacingly. "Just like you give a damn about a family that isn't worth shit."

Ginny looked at him angrily and brought her hand up to slap him, but stopped. He was drunk and she had provoked him. It wasn't his fault.

"Slap me, Weasley. I know you want to." He encouraged his voice rising.

"You're drunk, Draco. You don't know what you are saying."

"I am drunk, you're right. But I do know what I am saying. Don't push my buttons, Ginny. I'll press yours back. But harder." He took another step towards her, his chest almost touching hers.

"Don't do this Draco."

"Do what, Ginny?" He asked looking at her. His eyes ice cold. His hands grasped her waist firmly.

"This." She said putting her hands on his and trying to pull them off. His grasp tightened. "Don't please." He could see the fear in her eyes. His loosened his grip and she breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

"You don't like what I'm doing?"

"You know I don't like it when you try to do stuff like this just because you are angry."

"Come on, Gin. Loosen up a little." He replied pushing her up against the wall. Her back hit with a loud thud and she winced in pain.

"This isn't you." She said quietly.

"Sure it is." He replied just as quietly. "I'm an ass."

"Yes you are. But you aren't this much of an ass, Draco. Come on. You're hurting me." Her eyes were glistening with tears of panic. A single tear dropped down her cheek. He paused.

"I don't want to hurt you Ginny." He dropped his hands from her waist and looked at the floor. It seemed like the effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off. He was coming to his senses and he was starting to realize that she really was in pain. She breathed deeply, resting her head against the wall, her eyes closed. He stepped back and sat down on the arm of a chair. "I hate myself."

"Don't." She replied finally looking up at him. "You aren't yourself. You're upset. About what I don't know, but…"

"About Potter. You and Potter."

"You know nothing is going on between me and Harry. He's just my friend."

"Then why were you sitting there holding his hand?"

"He took my hand and I was just about to pull away when you walked into the pub. I got distracted."

"I am quite distracting." He said quietly.

"Yes you are. But why did you get so upset? I told you nothing was going on."

"Because I was jealous that you are so comfortable with him."

"I have known him for years. He is one of my best friends."

"When do I get to be one of your best friends, Ginny?"

"You are. And not only are you my best friend. You are the man of my dreams as well." She smiled as a small smirk appeared on Draco's face. Her anger melted away as she realized the reason he was so upset.

"Why are you so damn nice all the time?"

"One of us has to be the nice one in this relationship, Draco. And it sure as hell isn't going to be you." She giggled and reached her hand out towards him. He took it in his and kissed it lightly, pulling her closer to him. "Trust, my dear, is what you need to have in me."

"I do trust you. I just don't trust that ass Potter."

"Well, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Don't worry." She kissed his forehead gently and ruffled his hair. He groaned and fell backwards into the chair pulling her down with him. She laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He replied pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know. Just promise me, next time you will talk to me and not drink to solve your problems."

"Cross my heart."

That night Ginny spent the night in her own room. She knew Harry would be suspicious after what happened in the Three Broomsticks. And she was right.

"She called him by his first name. So what, Harry?" Hermione asked flippantly. She was in the middle of working on an essay for Potions and Harry's theories about Ginny were distracting her. She had already written the word bat wings instead of lacewings twice.

"Has Ginny ever called Malfoy anything but Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"He's right, Mione." Ron replied. He was sitting on a chair behind Hermione and rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"It's not a big deal. It's his name!"

"Wow, you sound exactly like Ginny."

"That's because it's not that important. Why do you care so much? It's not like you two are together." She wasn't intentionally trying to hurt his feelings. She was just annoyed that he kept dwelling on something that she knew would never happen.

"Ouch." Ron said quietly, his hands instantly leaving her shoulders.

"Why can't you be optimistic like Ron?"

"Because, I think you are wasting your time on her."

"Okay, put aside all of the Ginny and I issues and listen to me. She has been acting weird lately. Even you have to admit that." He said looking at her questioningly. Hermione put down her quill and sighed. She leaned back against Ron's chair, in between his legs.

"Okay, I guess I have to admit that you have a point. She isn't around much anymore and she always seems distracted when she is."

"Something is wrong with her." Ron said worried.

"Or maybe she just isn't around much because of the break up." Hermione replied quietly. She knew Harry was going to kill her for saying it, but it was an idea.

"But we are alright, Hermione. We are friends."

"I know. But maybe she is uncomfortable around you because she knows you like her."

"I don't think that's it. Ginny would never ignore someone no matter how they felt about her." Ron said, reassuring Harry.

"I think it's something else, besides me. I think something is going on with Ginny."

"Do you think she is seeing someone?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"But it is a possibility, Harry."

"Well it can't be someone in Gryffindor." Ron said. "She is hardly ever in the tower and if it were someone here, she wouldn't be leaving so much."

"True. But how can we find out?"

"I think it is time to bring out the invisibility cloak again." Harry replied smiling mischievously.

Ginny left the Gryffindor Common Room, running down the steps at top speed. She was late to meet Draco before breakfast. She slowed down when she reached the hallway outside the Great Hall. Draco was leaning against the wall.

"Late again, Weasley." He said a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry. I woke up late, and then I had to wait to get into the shower and then my brother stopped me in the common room to talk about why I am never around anymore. " She rambled. Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Stop talking so much." He smirked.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Now come on. We only have 15 minutes, which is plenty of time to have a good snog before class." He grabbed her hand and she followed him down the hall.

After they disappeared around the corner, Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Ron.

"I'm going to kill him. And then I'm going to kill her." Ron said his hands clenching into fists of anger. Hermione bounced down the steps, but stopped when she saw the look on Ron's face.

"Uh-oh. What happened?" She asked looking back and forth between the completely silent boys. Neither spoke. "Now come on, it can't be that bad. What did you see?"

"She…uh…is seeing Draco Malfoy." Harry said still bewildered about what he saw.

"Seeing? As in dating?" Hermione asked the smile disappearing off her face.

"She kissed him, Mione. And they went off to make out before class." Ron said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ginny is dating Draco?"

"Yes! What part of it don't you understand?" Harry snapped. He sat down on the step. He looked at the floor. His heart was smashed on the floor and he didn't know what to do.

"Calm down, Harry. Maybe it is a misunderstanding."

"How is them kissing and talking about making out a misunderstanding?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well maybe they knew you were listening?" Hermione knew this wasn't true. But it was worth a try.

"I doubt it." Harry said standing up. "But thanks for trying." He walked up the steps away from them.

"Where are you going? We have Potions." Hermione called after him.

"I'll see you guys later."

"You can't skip class, mate!"

Harry didn't answer, but continued to sulk up the stairs.

"What do we do, Hermione?" Ron asked helplessly.

"Give Harry some space."

"And kill Malfoy in the meantime?"

"No. Let the Ginny and Draco thing go for now. I will talk to her and see what is going on. And if she doesn't tell me anything than we will confront her." Hermione planned.

"Are you sure we can't just kill Malfoy?" Ron asked, pouting.

"No. Now come on. Let's go get some breakfast before class." She pulled him into the Great Hall.

Ginny straightened her skirt and stepped out of Draco's bedroom.

"Come on Malfoy. Can't you put those clothes on any faster?" She asked giggling as he hopped around the room pulling on his pants. He fell onto his bed before finally getting them completely pulled up and fastened.

"Why is it that you always have to take my clothes off while making out?" Draco asked standing up and grabbing his books. "Next time, your clothes are coming off."

"Ha. We'll see about that one." She smirked. "Now hurry up. We only have 2 minutes before class starts." They walked down the stairs and into his living room.

"Ginny go out the back door. Turn left and down the hall. You'll be right outside of Potions. I'll go out the front door." He said. He swept her into one last kiss.

"I'll see you after class?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes you will. And tonight?"

"I will stay with you tonight." She replied grudgingly.

"Oh don't sound so happy."

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "Bye."

"Bye darling." He responded walking out the front door.

Ginny walked into class right before Professor Slughorn put the ingredients for the day's potion on the board.

"Almost late, Miss Weasley." He said turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said taking her seat next to Hermione. Draco walked in a couple seconds later.

"It seems that Miss Weasley isn't the only one cutting it close today, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sorry sir. I overslept." Draco lied, sitting down next to Blaise.

"Don't let it happen again." Slughorn replied before sitting back down behind his desk. "Now class. The ingredients for the potion are on the board, you have 45 minutes to complete it. The student who makes the most accurate potion will get an extra 20 house points."

After her potion was compiled, she sat down in her seat.

"We wait five minutes now." Hermione said sitting down next to her. Ginny nodded.

"Where's Harry? He never misses class."

"He wasn't feeling well this morning, Gin. So he stayed in bed."

"Aw…I will have to go see him later." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, so anyway, Ginny, I heard you talked to Ron this morning."

"Unfortunately."

"He is just worried about you." Hermione said kindly.

"But there is nothing to be worried about. I'm fine."

"Then how come we never see you anymore?"

"I'm busy studying for O.W.L.'s and whatnot. You know that."

"Yeah but it's more than that. I know it. I go to the library almost everyday and I never see you."

"Oh, well. I study in my room a lot." She said growing increasingly more uncomfortable with the way this conversation was heading.

"I don't believe you." Hermione replied simply.

"You don't?"

"Ginny, are you seeing someone?" The question caught her completely off-guard and she almost fell off her chair.

"No! Hermione, why would you think that?" Ginny asked her eyes wondering over to where Draco was sitting. He raised his eyebrows at her, almost knowingly.

"Well, you are never in the Tower and we hardly see you anymore. Plus, you seem really happy lately. Every time I see you, you're smiling." She finished and sure enough a tiny smile appeared on Ginny's face. "See? You are smiling now. Come on, Ginny. Talk to me."

"Hermione…I'm not seeing anyone. I have been doing well in my classes, so I have been in a good mood." Ginny paused and looked at her watch. 2 minutes left, damn.

"Why wont you tell me, Gin? Aren't we close enough to share this?" She figured if Ginny wouldn't tell her willingly, she might as well try to guilt it out of her.

"Hermione, if something were going on. I would tell you. I don't know what else to tell you."  
"If you won't tell me, then I guess I cant ask for anything more. But, if you are seeing someone Harry has a right to know."

Ginny stood up and looked into her cauldron. She didn't want to talk to Hermione anymore, so she pretended to notice something off with her potion. She re-read the ingredients and hoped that Hermione wouldn't say anything else.

Hermione sighed defeatedly. Obviously Ginny wasn't going to talk willingly. So they would have to confront her.

(A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter may be the last. But we will see. Anywho, read and review as always. Thanks to my dedicated readers. I love you all! )


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I had major writer's block. But okay, this chapter is the second to last one. I wanted to give you something, since I am still tweaking some details for the last chapter. This chapter was going to be really long and end the story, but then it wouldnt have been up for another couple of days. So, I am going to try my best to get the next chapter up by mid week next week. **

Also, back in chapter 12, I think it was, I made a mistake. I wrote that it was October, when in actuality I meant December. I fixed it in this chapter. Also, I found a lot of mistakes in my previous 14 chapters, so when I get a chance I am going to re-upload each one and try to make them cleaner. Thanks to everyone who has read this story, even with all the horrible mistakes!!!!!

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Harry." Ginny said walking into the boy's dormitory where he was sitting on his bed. He looked up at her, startled to see her standing in the doorway. He felt his face burn as he felt all of the emotions that he had been suppressing rush over him.

"Oh hey." He replied finally, watching her sit on the end of his bed. She smiled softly. The sun filtered into the room and the sunlight hit each one of her freckles, making her beauty even more radiant. And making Harry's heart ache more.

"You weren't in Potions today. Hermione said you were sick. How are you feeling?" She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, obviously nervous.

"Better I think. It was just a stomach thing, Ginny."

"Oh, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'll be fine." He said aloud. "As soon as I get the thought of you and Malfoy kissing out of my head." He added to himself.

"Good. Because you don't want to miss anymore classes." She added, her mind blanking on what to say to him.

"Ginny…" Harry started, pain evident in his voice.

"Harry." Hermione said breathlessly, walking into the room, dragging Ron behind her.

"Hey guys." Ginny said standing, relieved that she had found a way to escape the insufferable awkwardness she was feeling. "I'm glad you're feeling better Harry. I'll see you later, I guess." She began to walk out of the room, but a hand caught her arm. She turned around and saw that it was Ron.

"Ginny, we want to talk to you." He said pulling her back towards Harry's bed. She looked at him, confused, but sat down nonetheless. Ron walked over to the door and closed it. He thought privacy would be key to this conversation. Hermione sat down on Ron's bed and watched Ginny. She could tell she was feeling uncomfortable, but this was something that they couldn't ignore. Ron sat down next to Hermione and sighed tiredly. He knew this conversation wasn't going to go well, but Hermione seemed sure this was the way to go, and who was he to argue?

"What's going on here guys?" Ginny asked trying to sound cool, calm, and collected.

"Ginny we saw you this morning." Hermione started quietly.

"Yeah I saw you too, in the common room. So what?" She asked impatiently. "Is this going to be another conversation about how you never see me anymore?"

"No. It's going to be a conversation about why we never see you anymore." Ron said.

"We know." Hermione added simply.

"You know what?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew her face was giving away that she knew exactly what they were talking about. Her heart sank as she realized that the jig was up. She had been caught.

"We saw you kiss Malfoy this morning. We know you have been secretly dating him." Harry said, his voice cracking. He wasn't going to say anything during this intervention, but it was almost impossible for him to stay silent.

"You what?"

"We saw you kissing Malfoy! And then you were talking about making out in his room before class!" Ron said, the volume of his voice increasing.

"Ron…"

"Don't Ron me, Ginny. How can you be so stupid? Malfoy? He is just using you for sex."

"No he's not! He really cares about me, Ron." She said pleadingly.

"He almost killed Dumbledore last year. He is on a way one street to Azkaban. You shouldn't get caught up in that." He replied.

"He isn't a Death Eater, Ron. He doesn't want to be one. He is going to get out of it."

"He wont be able to get out of it. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Harry said.

"That's not true." She whispered, shaking her head.

"He will be killed if he tries to get out. It's a fact, Gin." Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get caught up with him. He'll hurt you. He will ruin your life."

"No." She said, standing. She wasn't looking at any of them, but instead at the floor. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she didn't want them to show. "He will not hurt me or ruin my life. He cares about me. I know he does."

"He tells you he cares about you because he wants to have sex with you." Ron said standing as well. He put a hand on each of her shoulders and stared at her. "Look at me Ginny." She raised her head slowly, and their eyes met. "He's not good for you. You deserve better. He isn't good enough for you."

"You don't know him like I do. He is a sweet, caring man. He doesn't want to sleep with me. He just wants to be with me." She shrugged out of Ron's grip and walked towards the door.

"Ginny, come back." Harry said standing. He walked over to her.

"I don't want to argue about this. I am 16 years old. And I can date who I want."

"Ginny…" Hermione started as she and Ron joined Harry and Ginny at the door.

"Don't do this. Don't ruin this for me. This is exactly why I didn't tell you guys." She opened the door. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She walked out of the room leaving the trio standing there, angry.

"I cant believe she is sticking up for him! It's Draco fucking Malfoy!" Ron said punching the wall in anger. He flinched in pain and cradled his fist.

"Smooth, Ron. Way to take your anger out on the wall." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Piss off, Hermione." He responded.

"Shut up, you two." Harry said before their spat turned into an argument. "What do we do now?"

"Oh, I don't know, Harry. She's being stupid. But as soon as she gets her heart broken she will get over it." Hermione responded flippantly. She wasn't really in the mood to be worrying about Ginny's love life. She was angry with Ron for speaking to her that way.

"You don't care at all that he is going to get her heart trampled on?"

"Well, of course I care. Just, not right this second."

"You two fight. And I am going to go get some dinner." He responded walking out of the room. As he walked down the steps towards the common room he could Hermione and Ron's voices battling for dominance over the other. He chuckled to himself and continued down to dinner.

------------

Ginny stormed into Draco's room minutes later and flopped down on his bed. He walked out of his bathroom and turned off the light.

"What's wrong, Weasley?" He asked sitting down next to where her head was laying on his bed.

"They know about us, Draco."

"The Golden Trio? "

"Yes. And they confronted me." She said sitting up. She sat across from him. A pout formed on her lips.

"Are you upset, angry, or relieved?" He asked knowingly. She gasped and looked up at him. "That fake pout says it all, Gin. You're relieved they know, because now we don't have to hide."

"Okay. In a way, yeah I am. But they don't approve."

"And did you think they would?"

"No. I knew they wouldn't."

"How did they find out anyway?"

"They saw us kissing in front of the Great Hall this morning." She replied. "I guess we weren't really doing a good job of hiding it."

"No one was around, though."

"Don't forget. Harry has an invisibility cloak. And like I told you, Hermione was questioning me about having a significant other. So I guess they were trying to make me confess."

"But you didn't."

"Of course not. So they bombarded me when I was talking to Harry and basically they told me I was being stupid, because all you want me for is sex. And that you are a Death Eater and bad for me and blah blah blah. " She smirked. "Very typical."

"Very typical. And also very true. I do only want you for sex and I am very bad for you, since I am a notorious Death Eater and all." He smirked and pulled her into a kiss by her shirt. She smiled into his lips and sighed contently. She was happy with Draco. And no matter what the trio said, she knew that this would turn out okay.

For the next week, Ginny spent every waking moment at Draco's. She studied there, ate there, and slept there. Hermione, Ron, and Harry seemed content with this. They still hadn't forgiven her for her choices.

One night, Ginny waited until she thought everyone was in bed, so she could sneak in and grab some more clothes. She was running out and she couldn't walk around school in Draco's clothes. No one besides Blaise and the trio knew that she and Draco were together and for right now that was the way they wanted it. She said the password and walked into the dimly lit common room.

"Long time, no see." A voice said from the corner of the room making Ginny jump. She regained her composure and turned around slowly. She knew who the voice belonged to and she knew this wouldn't go over well.

"Hey Harry." She responded quietly.

"Where you been, Gin?" He asked standing up and walking up to her.

"You don't want to know, Harry. Trust me."

"Sleeping with Malfoy, now?"

She glared at him, her face reddening. "Actually, no I'm not. Not that it is any of your business. He respects my decision to wait."

"And I didn't?" He asked, the hurt apparent.

"I didn't say that Harry. I'm just saying he isn't as bad as you think he is. He cares about me and he wants to wait with me."

"He is just saying that so you will change your mind and sleep with him."

"I didn't come here for this Harry. I came to get some clothes and then I am going back to Draco's room." She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Look, Gin. I'm sorry. I'm worried about you. Ron and Hermione are too. We don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." She said exasperated. "He…"

"Yeah he cares about you." Harry interrupted, mimicking her. "You say that. But does he mean more to you than we do?"

"Why do I have to choose?"

"Because you cant have us all. He is a Malfoy. He mocks your family and calls Hermione a mudblood. Not to mention he almost killed Dumbledore."

"No. You said yourself that he couldn't do it. He chickened out. Doesn't that say something?" Ginny asked, trying her best to hide the emotions she was feeling. She knew getting angry or upset wouldn't help the situation any. Harry meant well. But she didn't like him attacking Draco.

"It says that he is weak."

"It says he is a good guy underneath his tough exterior, Harry. You don't know him. You just think you do." She started to walk away again. And this time he didn't grab her. His voice stopped her.

"Did you cheat on me with Draco?" Harry was looking at the floor when he asked this. He had no idea where these words came from. He didn't know he was capable of asking that question. He had been toying with the thought for a couple of days now, but he never thought he would ask it. Ginny stopped on the bottom step and hung her head. Her back to Harry. This would have been a dead giveaway if he had been paying attention, but he wasn't.

"Why do you think that Harry?" She asked quietly.

"Because I've been thinking. And this weird behavior of yours started before we broke up. Before we slept together even. Were you seeing him this entire time?"

"Harry…" She started, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"You did didn't you?" He looked at her in disbelief. Every preconceived notion of Ginny, Ron's dainty, innocent little sister, had flown out the window. She couldn't decide whether to lie or to be honest with him. But in the end, she figured he had a right to know.

"Yes." She whispered.

"How long?" He paused. "Please be honest. I think I at least deserve that."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." He said obviously irritated.

"The reason I was so uncomfortable during detention wasn't because he was making fun of my family. It was because he kept coming on to me. And at first I rejected him, I really did Harry. But after awhile, I found myself wanting him." She said the last sentence quietly. She blushed furiously, as she realized she probably shouldn't have told him all that information.

"The entire time we were together you were seeing him?"

"On and off. He broke things off a couple of times, because I wouldn't break up with you."

"So you were just going to keep seeing us both?" He asked, his irritation turning into anger.

"No, Harry. I couldn't decide. I loved you. But I love him as well." She said her voice begging him to understand.

"You love him?!" He asked, his voice resonating through the common room. Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it again. She had said love. She had just said she loved Draco. Did she?

"I…"

"Oh my god, you do. You love that bastard. You dated me and slept with me, but you love him." He ran his hand through his already messy brown hair. It was a move that she had seen him make many times, but this time it hurt her to see him do it. He was looking at the floor. And when he looked up, she was sure she saw a tiny tear slide down his cheek. But of course the common room was kinda dark, so she couldn't be sure.

"I loved you Harry. I really did." She wanted to reassure him that she really did. "I don't know why I feel this way towards Draco. I shouldn't and I know this. But I can't help it. I do. I love him."

A half an hour later, Ginny returned to find Draco had fallen asleep. She changed into the fresh pajamas she brought back with her and climbed into bed next to him. She touched his arm softly, waking him up.

"Hey baby. Did you get everything you need?" He asked sleepily. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head, softly.

"Everything I wanted and some things I didn't." She replied staring at the ceiling.

"Had another run in with the trio?"

"Just Harry." She sighed and turned her body so instead of laying on her back she was laying on her side, facing him.

"I bet that went well."

"Oh it did." She replied sarcastically. "He asked me if I cheated on him with you."

"Did you say yes?" Draco asked, suddenly more alert.

"He told me to be honest. And I was. I told him that you and I kinda started around the same time him and I did. Oh boy. He didn't like that."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You told Potter the truth? I am very proud of you, my dear." He kissed her lips gently.

"He deserved to know, Drake."

"Ah. Not Drake." He groaned dramatically. "You cant start calling me that too."

"Alright. I won't. Drakie-poo."

"You cant call me that either." He said his voice, serious.

"Haha…Oh come on. I wont call you that in public. Just here in the privacy of your room."

"Speaking of which, what are we doing about our relationship in public?"

"Weirdly enough, I like sneaking around." She replied. "But, I guess sooner or later, we will have to come out of the proverbial closet."

"Not yet, we don't. Christmas break starts in a week. We can wait until after to break the news to the world."

"Sounds like a plan." They kissed.

"What am I going to do without seeing you for 2 weeks, Ginny?"

"Die." She said jokingly.

"Don't kid. I just might." He pulled her closer to him. "All alone in the castle. My bed empty. I might go crazy and just kill myself."

"Not funny."

"Come on. It was a little funny." He said tickling her side. She laughed, in spite of herself and sighed. "Seriously, Gin. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

((A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I do. The next chapter is completely laid out in my head. I just have to write it down. I promise I wont keep ya hanging! Thanks again to everyone who has read this since the beginning. I really appreciate it! Please R&R with any comments or criticism.))


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello to all! Here is the LAST chapter of my story. I really hope you like it. I think you will though. This by far my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 16**

The next week passed too quickly for Ginny or Draco's liking. She was leaving to go home for the holidays and he was staying at Hogwarts, to avoid another emotionless holiday with the Malfoy family. Ginny wasn't looking forward to leaving the one person who had been there for her and going home to spend two weeks with the three that had abandoned her. She was on even worse terms with the trio, if it's possible, since her argument with Harry. He had obviously told Ron and Hermione what she said about cheating on Harry and loving Draco. The fight hadn't ended well between them and Harry hadn't talked to Ginny since. Ron had confronted her and when Ginny didn't apologize, he told her he was going to tell their parents over break. Scared that he actually might do it, she told him that she would tell their parents that he was sleeping with Hermione, if he said a word. That seemed to shut him up, temporarily. Whether or not he would actually tell their parents, remained to be seen. Hermione would no longer talk to Ginny and when she had to she wouldn't even look at her. Ginny had never felt more shut out in her life. And she would have been more upset if it hadn't been for Draco. She had moved all of her things out of her room and into Draco's. They were officially living, well as much as you could when you still lived at school, together, but no one else knew.

She was lying on the couch in the living room, reading the Daily Prophet when Draco walked in the room.

"Where were you?" She asked sitting up, so he could sit down next to her. He blew out a breath and sat down. She placed the paper on the table and snuggled in next to him.

"I had to go help get the first years on the train." He replied. "You should be getting ready to leave. Not sitting here reading the Prophet."

"I didn't want to leave before I got to say good bye to you." She smiled softly.

"Well, thank you darling. But you better get a move on. The last carriage leaves Hogwarts in about 10 minutes and I don't want you missing the train." He paused. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if you did miss the train. Then you could spend the entire break with me and not with those stupid friends of yours."

"Friends? Ha. I don't even think I can call them that anymore." She scoffed.

"They just don't understand."

"You're right they don't. And I have to spend the next two weeks listening to them bad mouthing you, which they inevitably will. Not to mention I have to share a room with Hermione. And I don't even think she has looked at me in a week."

"Maybe I'll come home with you and straighten everything out." He replied smiling goofily.

"You will not! My parents, not to mention my brothers would have a fit. You wouldn't be alive to see Christmas Day."

"I wouldn't step foot near your family, Gin…"

"Excuse me?" She asked cutting him off.

"Because I don't want to die a painful death. I would like to see the age of 18, thank you very much." He finished.

"Oh. I thought you were going to make a slight about my family."

"Ye of little faith." He said tapping her nose lightly.

"You say the weirdest things." She replied giggling.

"Yes, well, it's part of my charm."

"Something like that." She stood up and stretched. "I guess I better get going." He stood up too and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked deep into her eyes. He could see the sadness that she was feeling reflected in them.

"Write me." He whispered.

"Everyday." She responded before he kissed her. It was soft and gentle. She held onto his arms, keeping him close. She didn't want to let go. But, he pulled away slowly.

"You only have 5 minutes to make it to the carriages." He replied grabbing the handle of her trunk. "I'll walk with you as far as I can." He grabbed her hand as well.

"Alright." She grabbed her coat, gloves, and scarf, and headed towards the door.

When they reached the front doors of the school, Draco sat down her trunk and Ginny put on her outerwear. When she was bundled up for the winter weather, he took both of her hands in his.

"Wow, I really don't want you to go." He said surprised at how much grief he felt at the prospect of not seeing her for 2 weeks.

"I don't want to go either. Well, I want to go see my parents, but other than that…" She trailed off. There was laughing in the distance. "I guess you better go before someone sees you."

"Who cares?"

"What happened to waiting until after Christmas?"

"After Christmas or before Christmas, what's the difference?" He replied smirking. The laughing was getting closer. Any minute someone was going to come around the corner and see them together. Ginny looked up at Draco to see if he would change his mind. "Come here, Weasley." He said pulling her into him and kissing her. She paused, startled, but after a few moments she regained her senses and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, sending chills up her spine. She opened her mouth and his tongue sought out her own. His hands rested on her hips and he pulled her against him. Nothing had ever felt this bittersweet to him before. It felt amazing to be kissing her like this, and the thought of not doing this again for a while seemed so unfair. He wanted to get as much of her as he could now. He walked forward and backed her into the wall. She groaned and pulled him even closer, if it was possible. His hands moved up her sides and rested on each of her breasts. She kissed him quicker and with more passion as he gently kneaded each one of her full breasts. All inhibitions concerning where they were or who could walk up any time, left their minds. All they wanted was to be together until they couldn't.

"This is a hallway, you know." A snooty voice said from behind them. Ginny pulled away slowly and looked past Draco. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all standing there, looking ready to kill.

"Granger." Draco started turning around. "Shouldn't you guys be boarding the carriages? They are going to leave any moment."

"We were just going." Ron replied angrily. "Come on Ginny."

"I'll be out in a minute. I just want to say good bye, Ronald." She replied glaring at him, heatedly.

"I think you have said good bye long enough. Now come on before you miss the carriage."

"Go ahead and go. I don't want you to get in any trouble." Draco whispered rolling his eyes at her, mockingly.

"I'll write you tonight." She said before kissing him one last time. She lingered extra long on his lips before pulling away. He smirked.

"I think I am having a bad influence on you."

"Too true." She said squeezing his hand. He kissed her forehead and began to walk away.

"Bye love." He called before turning the corner, leaving her alone with the furious trio.

They stared at her angrily and didn't move.

"Come on, you three or we are going to miss the carriages." She said grabbing her trunk and smirking. She walked out the doors of the castle and into the last available carriage. Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed in a couple of seconds later.

The ride to the train was silent and train ride was even worse. They didn't abandon her completely, sitting in the same compartment as her, but none of them spoke one word the entire ride. It was only a preview of what the up coming weeks would be like.

When they arrived at the Burrow, the rest of the family had already assembled, minus Percy, of course. She was happy to be home, she had missed her family. After receiving a warm welcome from her brothers, she retreated to her room. Hermione was upstairs with Ron and Harry, so she was alone. She decided to use this time by herself to an advantage, and she started to write a letter to Draco. She was missing him like crazy and was eager to hear from him, even though it had only been a couple of hours. She had just started the first line when there was a knock on the door. She put the letter in the drawer next to her bed and said, "Come in."

"Hey little sis." George said walking into the room. Ginny smiled and stood up to give her brother a hug. George was by far her favorite brother. No matter what she did or said, he had always been there for her. He was actually a lot different than his twin brother, Fred. He tended to be more serious when it was just he and Ginny and he could always be counted on to listen to her problems and offer some sort of solution. Not to mention he did a pretty good job of torturing Ron whenever he was mean to her.

"I wanted to see what is going on. You and the 3 Musketeers seem kind of distant."

"You got that from the 10 minutes we all spent downstairs?" She asked surprised.

"Yes and not to mention I heard Ron and Harry arguing about whether or not to ever speak to you again." He smiled. "Don't worry, Gin, Whatever you did, they'll come around."

"Fat chance, George. They are truly pissed off this time. And I did nothing to help the situation." She replied sitting back down on her bed. George followed.

"What did you do?"

"You are going to be pissed too."

"So what? I'll get over it." He replied off handedly. "You have to talk to someone, kid. And it might as well be me."

Ginny took a deep breath and launched into the sorted affair. George listened intently, but she could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled with the mess she had gotten herself into. When she had finished, she waited patiently for his reaction. He sat quietly for a few seconds taking in all she had said.

"So my baby sister is sleeping with the enemy." He said chuckling.

"I'm not sleeping with him, George. Why does everyone think I am having sex with him?" She said frustrated.

"You are living in the same room, which by the way you are going to get in so much trouble for if anyone finds out. Way to be a rebel, Gin." He replied winking. "But okay you aren't sleeping with him. But you slept with Harry?"

"God, I cant believe I told you all this." She said her face turning bright red.

"Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. And I wont kill Harry for devirginizing you, sis. You're 16 years old; you can make your own decisions about whom you want to sleep with. Just take all the necessary precautions. And don't make the decision lightly. Think it through before you sleep with Malfoy. If that's what you want to do."

"So do you think trusting him is a bad idea?" She asked nervously.

"He hasn't been the nicest of guys to our family or friends. Not to mention his dad is probably the worst bloke in the world. But he seems to care about you and he treats you pretty well from what you have said." He responded. "But as soon as he hurts you or mistreats you, I'm kicking his ass."

"I'll be right there with you if that happens." She smirked. "But I don't think it will happen, George. He says and acts like he really cares about me. I just…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

"You just what?" He probed.

"I just wish he would tell me, if he loves me."

"He'll say it in his own time. He's told you before, Malfoys don't love. He isn't used to this and it will probably take a lot for him to say it. But he will." George patted her knee softly. "Did you tell him how you feel?"

"That I love him?" George nodded. "No. I didn't want to say it and have him say he doesn't feel the same way."

"He doesn't usually have relationships like this. And he seems to be really surprised that he does care so much about you. He probably wants to tell you, but isn't sure how." He paused. "Maybe you should tell him first."

---------

Draco lay in his bed on Christmas Eve, not able to sleep. This had been a regular occurrence, since Ginny had left. He didn't realize exactly how weird it would feel to not have her in his bed. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He missed Ginny and he wasn't entirely sure he liked having his happiness dependant on another person. But it wasn't just any other person. It was Ginny.

"I love Ginny." He said aloud to himself. He couldn't believe it. He really did love her. He knew somewhere along the line his feelings changed for her. She became more important to him, than anyone else.

He had always been curious about the littlest Weasley. It had started last year. She had finally grown out of the awkward little girl phase and was starting to become a woman. She developed curves in all the right places and she had filled out. Making her even more desirable to Draco. He wanted to try to sleep with her then, but he was completely wrapped up in all that stupid death eater stuff. So this year we he saw her walk into the Great Hall, the first night, he knew he wanted to get her. She looked even better than last year. So he made sure he was where she was, so he could get the process started. He waited for her outside of the Great Hall after breakfast and he got her into trouble so he could spend detentions with her. But then everything changed. That night they were in detention together and she seemed so upset about Potter, he realized how wrong it was to play with her feelings. He didn't want to be like Potter and lead her on. He wanted to be the one to make everything okay. She followed him during breakfast that day and she finally gave into her attraction. She stopped fighting and he became worried that this would happen. That he would fall for her and then he would no longer be in control. But now that he was here, he realized that loving her was more important than being the hard ass that he used to be. She made him feel important and happy and like a better person. She was perfect and he wanted to do whatever he could to keep her in his life.

-----------

"Happy Christmas, Ginny." Ron said walking up to his sister and giving her a hug. She paused and then hugged him back.

"What's this for?" She asked surprised. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

"Gin, I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Well, kinda. I still don't agree with you and Draco. And I really don't think he is good for you. But it's Christmas, so I can't be mad at you." He said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Ron, trust me." She said patting his arm and smiling. "But thanks for making this trip, not so unbearable. I was afraid I was going to have to hide from you three. So I wouldn't have to hear all the Draco bashing."

He grinned. "Well, we do that when you aren't around." She rolled her eyes.

"Ron, do you really hate him that much?"

"He isn't a nice guy, Ginny. You deserve better than him. Someone who can treat you nicely and someone who doesn't make fun of your family."

"You have to admit that you haven't been the nicest guy to him. So what do you expect? He is going to act the same way towards you." She didn't want everyone to be angry with her for this decision.

"I know, Ginny. But I can't help it. He has been nothing but an arrogant prat for years. I can't just let that go." Remembering all the things Draco had done over the years was infuriating Ron.

"He's changed. He's a better and nicer person now, Ron. I wouldn't be with him if I thought he was a bad guy." She wanted so much for him to understand.

" I'm sorry, Ginny. But I don't think I can ever agree with you, when it comes to Draco Malfoy." He paused. She looked so hurt. " I can promise you one thing though."

"What is it?"

"That I won't get in the way of this relationship. But I will not agree with. And I am telling Mum and Dad. They have a right to know what their only daughter is getting into." He walked away out of the living room, and into the kitchen, where their parents were making a fabulous feast.

"No, Ron. You can't!" He said running after him.

"Mum, Dad. I need to speak with you." Ron said ignoring Ginny's protests.

"I'm in the middle of cooking dinner, Ronald. Can't this wait?" Mrs. Weasley asked absentmindedly.

"Ginny is dating Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley's head snapped around and she dropped the spoon she was using to make the mashed potatoes. Mr. Weasley dropped the roll he was stealing and turned to face his children. Ginny's face turned bright red.

"What did you just say, Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked, sure that he had heard him wrong.

"Ron, please. Don't ruin Christmas." Ginny whispered next to him.

"Ginny is dating Draco Malfoy." Ron repeated, louder this time.

"That's what I thought you said." Arthur replied thoughtfully.

"Mum, Dad, he's different than his father. He's a nice guy." Ginny said quickly. She wanted her parents on her side, not Ron's.

"I'm sure he is, dear." Molly replied sweetly. She gave her daughter a hug and kissed the top of her head, before going back to her preparations. Ron looked flustered and Ginny's mouth dropped. "Could it really be this easy?" She asked herself.

"Gin, you cannot be involved with him." Arthur said staring at his wife in disbelief. "Did you forget that this boy led the Death Eaters straight to Albus Dumbledore last year?"

"Dad, I know he's made some mistakes. But he isn't evil. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He just doesn't know how to get out."

"That's a lie!" Ron yelled angrily.

"No it's not! He didn't kill Dumbledore! He couldn't kill anyone. I know he couldn't." She was pleading now.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the kitchen, the rest of the Weasley family plus Hermione and Harry were standing outside the kitchen door listening to the argument that was brewing inside.

"Virginia, I understand that you feel something towards this boy. But he is not good for you. His family will not approve of this match. We are blood traitors in their minds."

"Dad, this isn't about the Malfoys and the Weasleys, it's about Draco and I. And he is not like his father." She balled her hands into fists at her side. "And I don't care what you say about him. I love him and that's all that matters. He's a great guy, why can't everybody see that?" She walked out of the room and stopped when she saw everyone standing outside. "Don't you have anything better to do?!" She screamed before running upstairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed, her face in her pillow. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of crying. But she couldn't help it. It was the easiest way for her to get rid of all her anger with her father, the trio, and the entire situation. It just wasn't fair that she finally found someone she loved, and it was the person most hated by her family and friends.

"Ginny?" A voice asked. She didn't want to look up. She knew it was.

"Go away Hermione. I don't want to hear it."

"It's my room too, Gin. I shouldn't have to leave." She replied, before sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"Yes, but this isn't your bed. So you shouldn't be sitting on it." Ginny sat up and faced Hermione.

"Come off it, already." She said her frustration getting the best of her. " You know just as well as the rest of us that this relationship with Malfoy won't work. So why not just end it now and go back to being the Ginny we all know and love?"

"I am still the same Ginny you all know and love. Why does everyone think I have changed?!"

"Because you have. You sleep with and cheat on Harry. With Draco Malfoy of all people. And they you say that you love him and you give up your friends to be with him!"

"God, Hermione! You don't understand. You really must not love Ron, if you don't know what this feels like." Ginny spat before she walked out of the room. She ran down the steps and out the back door. She sat down on the porch swing and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't care how cold it was; she wasn't going back in there, where it was much colder.

A half an hour later, her lips were blue and her entire body was shaking violently. But she didn't care. She didn't want to go back inside. The back door opened and a blanket landed on her head.

"Put it on before you freeze to death." Harry said sitting down next to her. She reluctantly wrapped the blanket around her body. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to pull away.

"Keeping you warm. So just shut up and deal with it." He replied. She opened her blanket and he slid under. He sank into his arms so that her head was on his shoulder. His body heat felt great against her frozen body.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem, Ginny." He replied stiffly. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Look, I didn't just come out here to sit with you. I wanted to tell you something."

"Harry, I can't hear anymore Draco bashing. I really can't." She said hoping he wouldn't make her day even worse.

"I won't." He paused. "I'm tired of fighting with you over Draco Malfoy. If you want to date him, then date him."

"Seriously?" She asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Yes." Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked into her eyes. "I can't deny the fact that I still love you Ginny. Because I do. And I would give anything to have you come back to me. But I know it's not what you want. You want Malfoy." He paused again. His voice was deep with emotion. "I don't agree. But I want you to be happy. So be with him."

Ginny's face broke into a smile. "Do you really mean all that, Harry?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Thank you so much Harry." She hugged him tightly. When she let go, she quickly kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked amazed.

"That was for making my day." She replied smirking. "Don't get used to it though."

"Oh I won't." He replied smiling. Ginny smiled weakly before returning back to her solemn demeanor.

"I know I have hurt you Harry. And I really never meant to. You are one of my best friends and one of my favorite people. And I really regret how I have handled the entire situation."

"I know."

"I love you Harry. But sadly it's not the same way in which you love me." She hugged him again. "We can still be friends though, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her cheek softly. "Now, come on. Let's go inside before we both freeze. Dinner is going to be ready any minute." He stood up and waited for her to stand too. But she remained seated. "Come on, Gin. If you freeze to death then you can't go back to Hogwarts, where there is a man waiting for you."

"Alright." She stood up and walked into the house with Harry.

-------------------------

The rest of the break passed quickly and for the most part smoothly. Harry had talked to Ron and Hermione and they had given up on lecturing Ginny. Even though, they still didn't agree. Molly stuck by her daughter's decision and Arthur told her that he would have to talk to Draco before he could say whether or not he agreed. She agreed to have him come home with her for a couple of days during the summer. She had written to Draco every single night and he seemed pleased with the way her parents had reacted. He agreed to meet with her father. The rest of her brothers, except Fred, gave Ginny their blessing and told her to take her time and stay out of trouble. Fred on the other hand, reacted very much like Ron and insisted she was making a mistake. George said he would work on him for her.

And before Ginny knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. She stepped off the train, at King's Cross Station, and saw Draco standing by the carriages herding the first years into them, 4 at a time. He hadn't seen her yet. So she waited until the last first year was in their carriage before walking up to him.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, how was your break?" She asked walking up behind him.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I would say it was bleak and dreary." He said turning around. Their eyes met and within a moment she was swept up into his arms. He spun her around in a circle and kissed her lips gently. He let her back down on the floor and pulled away.

"You haven't seen me in 2 weeks and all I get was that?" She asked pouting.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners?" He said cordially before kissing her again. Her mouth opened and his tongue immediately found hers. His arms wound around her waist and their bodies were pulled closer. Wolf whistles and gasps were heard from the crowd of students that had spotted them. She pulled away, her face turning bright red.

"I guess everyone knows, Gin." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows that the Slytherin Sex God, is finally taken." She said loudly.

"Slytherin Sex God? Hmm, I've never heard that one before." He rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger as if he were deep in thought. She giggled and kissed him again.

"Your carriage awaits, madam." He said stepping back from her and opening the door to the nearest empty carriage.

"So cheesy, Draco." She replied stepping in. He got in behind her and shut the door.

---

That night, Ginny and Draco were in his bedroom, sitting by the fire and talking about their break.

"I still can't believe your mum took it so calmly." He said laughing. Ginny was lying with her head in his lap and he was gently stroking her arm.

"I know. That's what I thought too. But of course Dad was a completely different story. He brought up the Dumbledore thing again."

"I didn't kill Dumbledore." Draco's face hardened. "I could never have done that."

"I know." She replied sitting up. "And they know you didn't do it. They just have to worry, ya know. As my parents and all."

"I know, darling. And I will straighten everything out in the summer when I see your father."

"Exactly. Then everything will be okay." She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Let's go to bed, I'm dead tired." She said seductively.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Gin?" He asked as she put a leg on each side of his body, straddling him. He placed a hand on each one of her hips and looked at her, his showing pure lust.

"Are you seducible?" She whispered into his ear. He shivered and moved his hands behind her, pulling her body closer to his. His "excitement" pressed into her, making her laugh. "Well apparently you are." She slid her lower half closer to him, causing him to groan. "Draco." She said taking his face in her hands.

"Yes, my love?" He asked his eyes opening. He didn't even realize he had closed them.

"Will you make love to me?" She asked softly, he almost didn't hear her.

"Are you sure?" He asked hoping to God the answer was yes. She nodded slowly and kissed him. "Of course. I want nothing more." He answered. Ginny stood up and pulled Draco up with her. "Ah yes. We are going to do this right for our first time together." He waved his wand and the lights dimmed in the room. He took her hand and led her over to their bed.

"Draco." She said stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I have something I want to tell you." She smiled softly, to let him know that it was okay.

"Anything, love."

"I love you." She said quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I do." She squeezed his hand, just so he knew she was sincere.

"No one has ever told me that before. Ever." He replied sitting down on the bed. She stood in front of him. He had both of her hands in his and he was playing with them, obviously nervous.

"You don't have to say it back, Draco." She said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "I just wanted you to know."

"I feel the same way, I just…don't know if I can say it yet." He replied dropping his head. "It's hard, Gin. I want to say it. I really do."

"Then just say it, darling. There's nothing to be scared of." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I wasn't brought up to love. You were."

"I know. And that is a big thing." She kissed him again. "I know you feel it. That's enough. You don't need to say it."

"But I want to." He said, his frustration with himself showing.

"When you are ready, you will. But until then, let's just be together and enjoy it. Alright?"

"You still want to?"

"Of course. Nothing could stop me now. I've waited a long time for this, Draco Malfoy. And I am not going to back out now." She smirked and straddled him again. His hands rubbed her arms kindly. He kissed her neck gently. He felt fabric being tugged off of him, and when he pulled his lips away, he saw that Ginny was already trying to remove his shirt.

"You aren't wasting any time are you?" He asked his voice thick with passion.

"Nope." She replied pushing him back on the bed. She unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them off. She stood to pull them completely off and then laid down on the bed next to him. Their kissing resumed and within minutes had completely shed off their outer clothing. Ginny had on a deep purple bra and polka dotted underwear. Draco smirked when he saw them.

"They're cute." He said before kissing her nose softly. She blushed, in a good way, not in an embarrassed way. She was so comfortable around him now, that she didn't care he was going to see her naked. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, revealing the full chest he knew she had. He lowered his lips and began kissing her all over her chest and stomach. His kisses were light and they sent chills up her spine. She sighed softly and wound her fingers through his short, blonde locks. His lips felt great against her skin, making her more sure of how right this was. He gradually moved his lips back up to hers. She kissed him deeply, breathing in his scent. He smelled the same as he had that night in detention, woodsy, with just a hint of vanilla.

"You drive me crazy, Ginny Weasley." He said against her lips.

"I try." She responded, rolling over on her back and bringing him with her, so he was on top. She lowered her hands to his hips and began to push his boxers off of him. He pulled them off the rest of the way and put his hands on her hips. He brushed his lips across hers; reassuring her that this was going to be okay. She lifted her hips off the bed, making it easier for him to pull them off. She breathed in deeply, as arousal washed over her. He kissed her gently.

"Are you ready?" He asked tenderly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes." She breathed, stroking his cheek. He gently guided himself into her. She gasped as immediate pleasure filled her body.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"Oh yes." She moaned out pulling him closer to her. She kissed him hard and he could feel her pleasure radiating from her kiss. He groaned and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. He began to move slowly into and out of her. Their breathing and their bodies were in sync with each other. And a few minutes later, they hit orgasm at the same time. Draco lifted himself off of her and sat up. He took the covers from the bottom of the bed and covered their naked forms. He laid down, facing Ginny, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Draco." She said quietly. "It was absolutely amazing.

"Absolutely amazing, my ass." He replied. She looked at him questioning. "It was by far the best experience I have ever had."

She smiled and they shared a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and moved her body closer to his. He put an arm around her and settled to where, he was on his back and she was lying with her head on his chest. As sleep was becoming to overcome them, Draco took a deep breath. Ginny looked up at him.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley." He whispered, nervously. She smiled softly and kissed his nose.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

(A/N: So there you have it. The thing everyone has been waiting for has happened. I thought it was the perfect way to end the story. I dont think I will do a sequel. But who knows? It all depends upon whether or not I want to write one or if you guys want one. But I may start on a new story, once I think of a good plot. **Thanks to everyone has reviewed and left their comments and criticism. I really appreciate it. You guys are great!!! xoxox**))


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!!!!! I just wanted to let you guys know that I put up the first chapter of the sequel. If you are interested, go read it, and leave a comment telling me what you think and whether or not I should continue. I figured this would be the best way to tell you, since a lot of you have this story on your alert list. Thanks bunches!!**


End file.
